Eternally Yours Eternally Mine
by ImmortalLover1390
Summary: After 9, When Alexander leaves Dullsville without a word months after the covenant, Raven suffers alone from this and is forced to move on without him. 8 years later, Alexander returns to find Raven in a compromising position. What will become of them? How will Alexander react to all he's missed & left behind? How will their bond for eternity influence their lives? Rated :MA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A Rude Awakening

The clouds were starting to clear out, letting moonbeams into the room. The way the light touched Luke's skin made this moment even more beautiful. It was like a spotlight shining upon the magnificent physique of my roommate (and hot fuck-buddy). Concentrating on the current task at hand, or shall I say between my legs, I turned my head to watch Luke's body rock into mine. The sheen of sweat covering his muscled chest, broad shoulders, and rippled abs was such a turn on for me. And the pleasure building up in me forced tiny moans to rise from my lips. I couldn't help but bite down on my bottom lip as I wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him closer.

"Raven," he moans.

"Yeah," I breathed. I don't like to talk during sex. Only because it's a waste of breath I could be using for my own panting and moaning. "Luke, don't stop. Go harder." I told him. Luke's the kind of guy that likes to know what I want him to do to me. And the way he obeys…

"You are so damn hot when you do that." He leans down to suck on my swollen lip. We never really kissed besides pecks and nibbles here and there. Just as he rests his head in the crook of my neck, without missing a beat, I feel his hands lift my ass higher off the bed as he rammed his cock into my pussy. Now I was moaning louder, almost shouting.

Unlatching my fingers from around his neck, I reached down to my sides to feel for him. I grabbed hold of the backs of his thighs and tried to pull him impossibly closer, deeper. "Oh, yes, yes, yes. Luuuke! Don't stop, please don't stop". I felt the tension building up in my core. And fucking Luke is making it harder to think straight with his cock pushing into all the right spots. "Oh. My. God." I moaned as he slammed into that little part of me that blew me over the edge. I arched my back as my inner walls pulsed and an explosion of sweet pleasure was released from my core. I heard Luke groan what sounded like an animal growl. I felt the vibrations from his chest and smiled.

Goosebumps broke out all over me, and my body shivered even from the heat of his body against me, which was still going. Luke rubbed his hands roughly up and down my sides as he slowly sat up. His long shoulder-length black hair was damp from sweat and tickled my skin as he moved. Slowly he pulled his cock out of m- wait… "What are you doing?" I asked him panting. "You didn't finish." Like he needed reminding. I saw his cock was still hard and slick from my juices. He looked at me and grinned. It made me anxious as I watched him move down.

His voice is deep and smooth, perfect for sweet-talking in bed. "I want to be thorough before I'm done. Just relax, Raven. We've still got time." I rest my head on the pillow behind me and he placed the other under my lower back for better exposure. I let my knees drop to the side. Immediately, I felt a jolt of cruel pleasure when Luke wasted no time sucking my ultra-sensitive clitoris into his mouth. Shameless moans flew from my lips.

I watched the night sky as I enjoyed his tongue trailing the inside of my inner-lips. I watched the moon shine high, the clouds dispersing, the stars shining bright, the bats flying by- _Bats? ... He's back!_ When Luke's tongue entered my core, all I could do was think of him. _My vampire boyfriend, Alexander, who went hiatus 8 years ago and never told me he was leaving, never said goodbye, never called, never sent a bat with a Scarlett letter, never text, never fucking cared about his loving girlfriend and what became of her_. We never actually broke up, but with his unexpected absence and me waiting loyally for 5 years, I started to take a hint. _He didn't want me. _

I didn't notice the tears streaming silently down my face until I realized Luke was no longer tantalizing my sensitive core with his wicked tongue. "Why are you crying Rave?" a concerned Luke asks me. I wiped my tears away and sat up to face him. "Did you not enjoy it?" I smiled at him and got on his lap.

"Are you doubting your mad skills Luke? Your tongue belongs to the devil." The comment lightened him up and I know he couldn't help but let the cockiness show in his smile. "I'm sorry, it's just that my mind found its way to a less pleasing subject." Before he could question my meaning, I added with my sexy voice, "let me get beck on track." I trailed open-mouth kisses and nibbles along his sturdy squared jaw and down his thick neck. I urged him to lie down on the bed, and he did. I continued my kisses down his chest and pulled his tiny pink pierced nipples with my teeth. Then, I trailed my tongue in circular motions down to his bellybutton. I felt his muscles twitch as I nuzzled the hair dusting a path to his cock. Then I stopped and sat up. I'm not one to give a blowjob unless I'm crazy, out-of-my-fucking-mind horny. Which only happened twice. Clearly my mind was in place, towards unsettling places, so I just needed to steer it in the right direction.

Straddling his lap, I raked my black nails down his muscled biceps and began to place his tip at my entrance. Slowly I slid down his shaft 'til I reached the hilt. I would rise up and slide down urgently, then slow, then fast. I repeated the rhythm and he started to groan in pleasure. He likes to be teased. He would whisper profanities and sweet nothings to compliment the movement. I felt him getting harder, stretching my inner walls and filling me more deeply. I was moaning and panting, and my thighs were starting to quiver.

Luke sat up and placed his hands on my hips urging my movements to his liking. I press my breast to his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so much taller than me; even in sitting position with me on his lap, the top of my head touched his nose. I rode him faster, bringing my body down harder as his thrust met mine. I would grind my clit against his pelvis, causing my breaths to come faster, shallower. He held my hips tighter and I felt his muscles tense up. He let out a guttural yell as his body shuddered. The force of his heated seed shooting into me was all I needed to find my second release. My inner muscles clenched around his shaft. Gripping him like a vise. Luke rolled me back onto the bed and ground his hips a few times into mine.

Once the tension let up, Luke rolled over slowly pulling his cock out of me. We were catching our breaths when I looked out the window again and saw it. There. On my windowpane, was a bat hanging upside down. It starred directly at me with deep chocolate-brown eyes. I wouldn't have thought much of it if I hadn't known better. Bats can't see, at least not with their eyes… not with brown eyes. _Alexander. _

_Fuck! _I was having false hopes that it would end up being some other vampire being perverted looking through my window. But deep down in my gut, I knew. Alexander came back. And here I am lying naked and sweaty with another guy.

_Serves you right for ditching me._ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blast From the Past

"That was just what I needed. Damn, Rave, you really know how to make a guy feel fucked."

His smile must have been bright, but I was still distracted by staring into the eyes of my 'assuming' ex-boyfriend. _Did he really think he could just up and leave with no word for eight years, and expect me to wait around for him? Was the life he was living not fun anymore so he decided to slip back into this one? Well then, to the careless royal vampire boyfriends out there, assuming there's more than one, SUCK IT! _

"How was it for you?" I snapped back to reality, but I never took my eyes off the bat. As if I were taunting it/him I answered Luke.

"Fuck-mazing, Luke. I needed it too." Releasing my stare, I looked into Luke's smoky grey eyes as I assured him, "you're like a fuck-me drug I can't get off of." Then I reached over and gave him a peck on the lips. "Now get out of my room hot stuff. I'm going to take a shower and head out."

The audible exhale told me he didn't want to. "Sure thing, Rave. Let me just get the feeling back in my legs, and we can go back to pretending none of this happened." I could hear the faint tone of accusation in his voice as he played it out for sarcasm. You see, Luke and I had this _thing_ going on for a couple of months now. We made a deal and a line had been drawn. Nothing has changed except Luke's attitude towards the conditions and my feelings about them.

I decided to ignore the meaning behind his words because obviously I had other things on my mind. So, like every rational peacekeeper would respond, I simply said, "Perfect, thanks." But, that must not have gone over peacefully for him because the next thing I know, Luke practically threw himself off the bed as if it were on fire and stormed out of my room. _He could be such an aggravating kid sometimes._ To top it off, he slammed the door to his bedroom. _Well, that's not sexy._

After staring at his tantrum with wide eyes, I shook it off and pulled a robe on before going to my closet. I pulled out some casual clothes that had a bit of sex appeal to them: a black, canvas, buckled mini dress, with ripped stockings, and a pair of black, studded, leather platform boots with buckles going up the back. Okay, so it's casual for me, and scary-sexy-what-the-hell for the K-mart catalog figures; also known as Dullsville citizens. But who cares what they think? I don't. I put my outfit on my bed and boots on the floor beside it before going into my attached bathroom.

I took a nice hot shower to wash the sex sweat and oncoming stress off me. But my thoughts started running wild about everything that's happened in the past eight years.

_Alexander took me as his bride. We had a Covenant Ceremony on sacred ground where our friends and siblings came to support. Alexander turned me into a vampire… a Sterling vampire… his Sterling vampire. Being on sacred ground meant we were bound to each other for all eternity. I was so happy that after two years from when we first met and started dating, after everything that we went through, he finally made my dreams come true. I was a vampire turned by my true love. My vampire prince. Well, he wasn't exactly a prince, but he was still royalty. And he accepted me completely as I accepted him. For a month he let me sleep with him in his coffin throughout the day. That month he made love to me for the first time._

_But then things started to change after he got a letter. It was written in Romanian, so I didn't know what it said and he wouldn't tell me. Then one night, I thought he was getting us a bigger coffin so we had more room to sleep and move. But instead he bought one just for me. We would feed on each other and nothing else until he decided to withdraw. He had Jameson feed us steak and cows blood, which ended up making me sick. Then his parents came to visit and congratulate us. They also told him he was needed back in Romania to become more involved with the royal families and whatever businesses they tend to. I begged him to take me, but he refused. He would tell me "not now, Raven", or "next time I'll take you." He wouldn't even tell me when he was leaving or for how long. I thought he was ashamed of me because I wasn't good enough for the royals. All I know is, the night after his parents left, I woke up to an empty mansion. Jameson was gone, Alexander was gone, the bats were gone, and all of Alexander's things were gone. I didn't get to tell him that I found out I was pregnant._

_I called his phone and it kept going to voicemail. After three months of messages, his phone was turned off. What pissed me off the most was that he still spoke to Sebastian, and even Matt. I tried to get them to get him to speak to me or tell me when he's coming back, but all they tell me is "he can't, he won't say." Whenever he called them, I'd ask to speak to him only to hear that he has to go. They didn't know I was pregnant, and I didn't want to tell them. I wanted Alexander to be the first to know. Since he left I haven't heard from him once. He ignores my every attempt to speak to him. Even Stormy, his little sister is avoiding me. I'm guessing she's avoiding Billy too because he went into a state of depression the same time I did and wont talk about it. _

_One year went by, and I stayed at the mansion waiting for Alexander with our twins. When he didn't show, I bought a ticket to Romania to go and find him. I felt broken, like parts of me; my heart and soul, was missing. My parents were more than happy to watch the twins while I went to find their father. I made a mistake by asking Sebastian to come with me since he was from Romania and neighbors to where Alexander lived. As soon as I was ready to board the plane, they told me the flight was full. It was a big plane, and I was early when I watched the passengers board the plane. It wasn't full. They were keeping me off. I argued with them and asked to see someone in charge. "Miss Madison, we can't let you on the plane. You need to calm down." My ticket said 'Raven Sterling' they didn't know my last name to my human life was Madison. It was Alexander. Sebastian must have told him and now he's preventing me from going, he's not even acknowledging me as 'Sterling'. I would've turned into a bat and fly myself there but Alexander didn't teach me. All my other vampire friends, Onyx, Scarlett, and Kat wouldn't either. Saying, "it's your maker's responsibility to teach you." Knowing damn well my maker was gone. What kind of friends were they anyways? The kind I no longer talk to is what. _

_And Becky? She transferred to go to some college far across the country with Matt. Except, Matt came back to visit every so often while her family bought her an apartment in the city area near the university. She stopped contacting me after another year. So much for, 'best friends forever'._

_Three years later, my parents died. We went out to eat and had to hurry back home when mom realized she forgot to turn off the stove when she made tea. Dad went with her while Billy, the kids and I headed upstairs to get a movie. A loud blast came from the kitchen and everything was ablaze. Smoke was filling the air and the second floor was starting to groan as if a beam was breaking. Billy and I grabbed the kids and headed for my room where we could climb out the window. I knew right away from the heavy scent of blood that they were dead. So all I focused on was keeping my kids and Billy safe. And still, Alexander was nowhere to be found when I needed him the most, when we needed him. _

_It was the year Billy was going off to college. He had gotten a full scholarship at a school where they had a good science and technology program he wanted to study in. the tragedy took the will right out of him. I told him mom and dad wouldn't want him to skip out on college, so he decided to go to one closer to home so he could still be around the kids. It was also the year I confronted Sebastian and all the other vamps residing in Dullsville. I demanded they let me speak to Alexander. I begged them to tell me why they won't let me. Why didn't he want to speak to me? What did I do? I needed him. One year after my parent's death, I fully accepted that Alexander, my mate for eternity, and father of my children, had forsaken me. _

_A year after that, I met Luke. _

_ I wasn't my fun-loving, adventure seeking, Goth girl self anymore. I had become an even more morbid, depressed, self-pitying vampire Goth chick. I was in the woods on the outskirts of town trying to catch our lunch for a picnic, a cute little brown rabbit that wouldn't stay still, when I saw something dark pass through the moonlight. I stopped chasing the stupid rabbit, and listened for a disturbance while I kept my eyes open. I came to a clearing that had a small opening in the trees to let in a moon beam when I saw him. The beauty of the sight before me was straight from the gothic fairy tales. A man towering over six feet tall, with broad shoulders and a slim waist stood in front of me. But what captured my undivided attention were the black, feathered wings sprouting from his back. It was magical. Was he a fallen angel? Dark angel? Birdman? I didn't know what he was. But he was a beautiful sight. "You are so damn hot?" I heard him say. _

_Nope, he was no angel… just a man, with wings. The icebreaker was appreciated, but the comment was ignored. "What are you?" I asked him. _

_"Horny," was all he'd said. That's when I notice the rest of him. His skin was milky white, a stark contrast to his black as coal hair and wings. His body sculpted to perfection with hard muscles and soft edges. He was beautiful. And he was shamelessly naked. I felt the heat of blood rise to my cheeks and the tips of my ears. "Damn you are hot," he said again as he started to move towards me._

_"I meant, you're obviously not a human or vampire. So what are you? I thought angels had white wings." I tried to get my mind off his… nakedness. I looked at his face and wanted to slap myself because he was directly in front me. So when I looked up, he was already bending down and our lips touched. I was so shocked by the softness of his lips, boldness of his actions, and hardness of his… erection pressing onto my belly. I did the only thing that seemed sensible at the time. I jammed my knee into his nut sack._

_We became friends after that. He learned to respect my space, and I learned he was a vrekener from a different world. He didn't freak out when he met the twins like I expected most guys to. Instead he adored them, played with them. He was somewhat of a father figure for them and I was grateful. Even though they knew he wasn't their father, they still loved him just the same. Especially when he took them flying. I couldn't teach them how to change into a bat since I didn't know how either. It wasn't something that came naturally. _

_Now, two years later, I finally found contentment with my life. I had officially moved out of the mansion and bought a little four-bedroom house near the woods. Luke became my roommate along with Billy, and the kids shared a room next to mine. Luke and I realized we could be friends and still comfort each other when we were feeling lonely. He wants it to be more than that, but that's where I draw the line. No dating, no strings, no heartbreak. No way in hell was I going through all that again. Absolutely. Not. He was okay with the terms for a while, even dated some of the chicks in town. Hell, he even dated Onyx. That lasted until the night he brought her home while the kids were out and she found out whom he was rooming/sleeping with. It was a very tense and awkward night. Onyx ended up moving back to Hipsterville._

_Even as Luke dated other girls, it was always me he returned to when stress, anger, sadness, and loneliness crept up. I didn't approve of him cheating on his girlfriends since I'd give advice on girls when he asked. But I couldn't help it. Him coming to me, made me feel like I was wanted, the way a man wants a woman. And the loneliness would fade. So, no matter whom he was with, he always made time to comfort me and mess around when the twins were away. We were always just friends with benefits, fuck-buddies. Now, we were bordering the lines on make-up sex, and date-me sex. Both kept ending with us physically sated, and emotionally riled up. Now my problems from the past have come to get me back on edge. _

I turned off the shower and wrapped my dark purple, fluffy towel around me. I blow dried my hair and rubbed roses 'n cinnamon scented lotion all over me. I went back into my bedroom to get dressed, apply my make-up by memory, do up my long black hair into a messy bun, and add some accessories. After I was done, I grabbed all the sheets and bedding from my bed and put them in the washing machine. I liked having a regular bed to complete my room and relax in. But my coffin that was under it is where I slept. The scent of pizza filled my nose and I followed it all the way to the living room where Luke and Billy were sitting on the couch.

"Billy, you're back!" I exclaimed. I was surprised since he said he wasn't going to be back for two more weeks. He didn't answer since his mouth was full. So I just walked over and kissed his cheek. "Don't wait up, I'll be out later than usual." I grabbed my keys and headed out the door and towards my car. Looking at the clock, I saw it was 7 o'clock exactly. The kids were at my Aunt Lily's for the weekend, so they were probably just getting up. _I'll give them a call when I get off work,_ I decided. I had to be at work in an hour and a half so I decided to take extra time to drive up to the mansion and face my past.

_He's here,_ was the only thing that went through my head. I was three blocks away when I saw the attic lights on in the mansion on Benson Hill. Now I'm on the front door steps ready to knock when I felt his presence behind me. I turned around to meet the eyes of the man I loved, who had forsaken me.

"Alexander."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Enter Ophelia

Looking into his eyes I was feeling all sorts of discomfort. Anger. Sadness. Anxiety. Longing. Hate. Love. And finally, I was just confused. "What are you doing here?" he had the nerve to ask me such a question after all the hell he put me through. I should be asking him that question.

"Why?" was all I could get through the lump in my throat when there was so much I wanted to say, to ask, to know. He stared into my eyes as if he was reading into my soul. _I want to cry, to run into his arms, to slap him across the face and pummel him to the ground demanding apologies. But I won't do any of it. He doesn't deserve the attention._

"Why what, Raven?" His voice was so calm like he didn't feel anything for me after all these years, like he didn't just witness the scene from outside my room. I couldn't find the words I wanted to say so I just stared at him incredulously. "How about you come inside and we can… talk?" I walked down the steps to stand in front of him. _He got taller. His hair grew longer reaching his waist. His eyes held even more mystery than before. And his chin… he had a goatee, black hairs dusting a strip below his lower lip to his chin._ Now, I stared straight at his now-muscled chest which was showing through is open shirt. _So sexy._ I'd have to crane my head to look into his eyes, but I refused to do so. I couldn't let him see the tears flowing from my eyes. He was gone for so long. He abandoned me, and left me in the dark, left me pregnant and alone to raise our kids. _I feel like I don't know him anymore. The boy who brought me black Baccara roses and surprised me with romantic picnics in the cemetery. The boy who told me how he loved me, and took my virginity in his coffin. He wasn't here with me anymore._ "Raven? Don't cry."

He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head back so I could see him. His eyes, the deep pools of chocolate that I loved so much were… hurt? Then the memory came back of the last time I looked into his eyes. I was in bed with another man. "You left. You disappeared from me, abandoned me. I needed you and you isolated me. Why?" I was screaming. Yelling at him when I wanted to be kissing him now. To hell with sanity, my emotions were running amuck.

His eyes widened and he stepped back. "I left for family matters. I didn't know how long I'd be away. You were never abandoned Raven. I had Sebastian watch out for you. He would tell me how you were doing."

"You had family matters _here!_" I yelled at him. "And Sebastian? He was completely useless. He wouldn't help me when I needed him… when I needed _you." _

Then his face became angry as he started to yell with me, ignoring everything I just said. "What he didn't tell me was that my wife had cheated on me with another guy! What the hell was that?" _Wife? What the fuck? _"I come home to find you not there. So I called up Sebastian to find out you had moved out into some other house. He told me that you had roommates, but not that kind." I'm stuck on the wife part. But Alexander keeps yelling at me and his eyes were changing to a bright red. "You want to come back over here and ask me 'why'? Why didn't you wait for me? I turn my back to take care of things while you're out fucking around. What was I to you, Raven." His voice cracked at the last part, and I felt my heart shatter all over again. But dammit I was still royally pissed off!

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "You were everything to me. You are the one who pushed me away. Remember? You kicked me out of your coffin, stopped drinking from me, and stopped talking to me, started locking me away you left without saying goodbye. I was going through something and I had no idea where you were, or when you were coming back. You didn't take me with you. You wouldn't _speak _to me. It's okay to speak to everyone else, but me? I missed you, Alexander. My parents died and I _needed_ you. I waited for you for FIVE FUCKING _YEARS_! I thought you had forsaken me, regretted me. Everyone else moved away, or stopped talking to me, or died. I was _alone, you fucking dipshit!_" I was sobbing now. I felt my eyes turn red too once I got started. "You said you loved me you fucking LIAR. You don't know anything about love or else you would have stayed by my side and helped with… with, everything."

I couldn't look at him anymore. I was so heartbroken. I never healed from the pain Alexander brought me. Instead, I've been ignoring it. And now it was breaking through. "Raven," he started cautiously. Probably realizing that I was on the verge of turning hysterical. "I… I don't know how to explain these things to you. I didn't intend to ignore you. But being away from you was tearing me apart too." Those words made me look up at him, to see if he was being genuine. "If I were to speak with you… I'd either breakdown in an angry fit or drop everything and come back home. I didn't know about your parents, and I apologize for not being there to comfort you. Raven, I'm sorry for this… this, misunderstanding. To a vampire, eight years seems so little, but to a human… I'm sorry, my love. About pushing you away… I only meant for you to be comfortable in your own coffin so that when I left it wouldn't seem so foreign. As for the blood, to meet with the royal families, means I must be presentable. Marks from the sacred kiss are considered provocative and disrespectful to them. Like, hickeys showing at an upscale business meeting. I didn't think it would be fair for me to drink from you if you weren't allowed the same. But I swear to you, Raven, that I have stayed faithful to you."

_OH. MY. FUCKING. GAAAAAAAAAH. I wish I could just… urgh! I can't stand here and listen to him feel hurt and betrayed, forcing guilt onto me, while I hadn't known anything about anything and suffered for it._ "I can't do this. I can't do it. I don't know what to do anymore. I was dying inside. You left me heartbroken. It must have never crossed your thick skull that your newly turned bride would need assurance on your 'plans' before you up and vanish!" I took a deep breath before I continued. "I had so much to deal with here, things I wasn't ready for. I waited but I had to move on and stay strong and not just for myself. And when things start to feel better, I find myself to be content. I swore I would never date again. I separated myself from our friends who were no help. Then I found a new friend who had absolutely no relation to anyone in this town or whatever. I wasn't fucking around Alexander. I had one FRIEND who helped me when I needed it; to take the pain away, who'd make the loneliness go away. WHILE YOU IGNORED ME, AND LEFT ME HELPLESSLY IN THE DARK." I looked into his eyes, daring him to speak against me.

"So, what now?" he finally asked me. "I watched you, because I couldn't believe my eyes, having sex with someone who wasn't me. I came back, for you. I wasn't expected back for two more years, but I worked hard to get the job done so I could come back home to my bride." I watched a tear fall from his eye.

"I'm sorry, Alexander. I'm so sorry about what you saw. But you have to understand that I didn't know _anything_. If you had told me what was going on I would have kept waiting for you. I thought you didn't want me. I'm so sor-" I was interrupted by his lips crashing onto mine. I was surprised but returned the kiss. My kisses were frantic, welcoming, and longing. Alexander's were rough, hard, and punishing. I gasped and he took the opportunity to enter my mouth with his tongue. He was exploring my taste after all these years and I explored his, savored it, drunk it. I grazed my tongue on one of his fangs and tasted the sweetness of my blood dripping through. He drank it up, sucked on my tongue and in less than a minute, he raced us with his vampire speed to our attic room. "Alexander," I cried. There was so much I wanted to tell him. But right now I needed this moment to feel his lips against mine, his warmth surrounding me, and his taste on my tongue.

"I've missed you, Raven" was all he needed to say before he started rubbing his hands all over me as if to make sure I was real. Nothing stopped me from doing the same with him. _He was back. He came back home, to me. _I was panting as the anxiety came over me. We were kissing and touching and crying. _I missed him, and I still loved him._

"I love you, Alexander Sterling. I still do. Don't you ever leave me like that again." This time I used my vampire speed to push him down on the mattress at the corner of the room. As I climbed on top of him and continued my rush of kisses, I felt him tense under me. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

Alexander closed his eyes and rubbed his hand down his face. He looked stressed, lost. "We can't be like this, Raven. If you caught me in bed with another women would you be so eager to get back with me?" I knew it was impossible for us to go back and pick up where we left off. I felt so guilty and dirtier. _Of course he wouldn't want me now._ Then the thought of what he said brought a wave of jealousy and anger through me. _He was right. We can't be like this._ I don't know how long this would last. I could feel the bond between us grow stronger as we were together. _Would this tension and desire last forever? Wanting each other, but never getting past this?_ I wanted to cry all over again. We had a family now. We should be able to get past this. I hugged Alexander to me tightly because I never wanted to let him go. Breathing in is scent, smelling the blood running through his veins. I cried on his chest and he held me to him. This felt like it would be the last time I got to be with him.

"Will you stay? Or do you plan on leaving again?" I asked him, hoping it would be the first. I almost thought of telling him about the twins, but I didn't want to tie him down to me by using them. It seemed selfish to me. But he needed to know, right? They needed their father. But, for now, they had me and Billy and Luke. Mentally I put out a promise to myself that I'd wait until Alexander was ready. Right now, there was too much confusion to make a reasonable sense of anything. For all I know he could get freaked out and run away. I wasn't confident anymore.

He let out a breath he must have held on to. "To be honest, this is my home. It always will be. But now… I don't know. I need time to think this through." I sat up and he followed. I took my last long look at him, taking in every detail, before I kissed the corner of his lips and got up to leave. Walking down the steps leading from his attic room, I noticed everything was back in its place except for my own things. I went down the stairs from the second floor and saw Jameson coming out of the dining room. He still looked like the creepy old butler I loved, only a bit more aged. The kids would love him too.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Raven." He said once he noticed me. I answered by giving him a big hug. I knew I was still crying when he asked me, "Is everything alright?" My only answer was a weak smile before walking out the door. I got back into my car and started the ignition. Staring at the figure in the attic window I wondered how things were going to be between us. I pulled out of the long driveway and drove off to work. Then I remembered, he never said 'I love you' back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Crypt in My Heart

I was a whole hour late and Jagger was giving me a hard time about it. Yes, I said Jagger. The nefarious Jagger Maxwell, aka the only vampire in Dullsville that I'm associated with besides my kids. Not that we're friends or anything, but where else can a vampire work at night and avoid mirrors and cameras? I was a bartender at The Crypt and an occasional waitress and box dancer. The later was my idea; having hot girls dance to the music in a glass box with black lights in them. He put me up on the job as soon as it became available. Once I was up there and the customers were awed by the addition to the club, all of Dullsville's sluts and attention junkies wanted in.

Jagger knew I was bringing in some serious attractions to promote The Crypt, so he wanted to promote me as a co-owner. The last time he did that, however, ended up with him trying to force turning me into a vampire himself down at The Covenant on sacred ground directly under The Crypt. I haven't given him my acceptance to the offer yet, but the pay that came with the job was what I needed to give the kids a slightly better life and better things. But the responsibility from it would pull me away from them. The kids would have to come to work with me if I took the job. But I wasn't ready for anyone else to be aware of my kids before Alexander was. However, I did have tons of ideas flowing every time I stepped into the club. I love it here. It's the only place where I don't have to worry about my problems.

As I served Virgin Blood Shots (a new drink I added for the human clients), I noticed Sebastian and Scarlett dancing, and Luke setting up the band with Billy. Once again, it was my idea for the latter. Live entertainment was always a plus. Sometimes it was Luke's band, sometimes it was outside bands, and other times we just had an awesome DJ. Life was good at The Crypt.

The place is packed and the bar was crowded. Jason came back early from his break when he noticed the crowd getting antsy. The help was graciously accepted. He was another vampire bartender here, and a good friend to Jagger. He was nice to me ever since I hooked him up with Luna, Jagger's twin sister, eight years ago. Times like this when he would help me and didn't have to, I'd split my tips with him. We weren't close, nor did we talk more than necessary, but I wanted him to know I was grateful. Even when I was at my breaking point missing Alexander, Jason was the only one who didn't treat me differently.

Once the crowd let up, I started wiping down the area and heard Luke's band playing. I looked up to see them. Luke was the lead singer/screamo. Billy was backup on vocals, screamo, and bass. Jagger's little brother, Valentine would be on drums when he wasn't on the guitar. Sebastian used to be on drums, but preferred the lead guitar/bass instead. Since Billy was back in town he must have decided to take the night off. It wasn't much a surprise when Sebastian and Luke became friends. Their personalities were similar. Then I wondered how that would play out and change once Sebastian finds out about Luke and I. _Would Alexander tell him?_ I asked myself. The rest of the band members were some people Luke found from here and the place where he's from. Nobody else knows about Luke being a vrekener besides Billy, the twins, and I.

Shadow, no one else believes that's his real name, is also a vrekener. He's only slightly shorter than Luke and has a black and red mullet that's spiked at the top. His entire right side, from his neck to his ankles, were covered with tribal-Celtic-like tattoos. Only they weren't tattoos, they were a birthmark that develops and expands with their strengths and age. Luke had explained it to me when I asked him about his own.

Luke's mark covered the backside of him. Black swirls, sharp ends, and almost Celtic-like patterns stretched out from the center of his back. One end reaches up along his spine and spreads out across his shoulder blades. The other end reaches down and splits on his lower back, just above his buttocks, and extends to his hips, then ends curving upwards with the tips resting on the sides of his abdomen. It was sexy, and hypnotic to look at. I almost smiled when I remembered a time when I would trace the mark with light touches. It always sent him over the edge.

I had to figure out how to tell him about my meeting with Alexander without ruining our friendship. _I don't even know what I'm supposed to tell him._ _"Sorry, Luke, but we can't fuck anymore because I'm waiting for the love of my life to take me back." _ That just wasn't going to work. But isn't that what I'm hoping for, Alexander to forgive me and take me back? And what about Luke? It would hurt him too. He was always there for me, even when he wasn't single. He'd always take care of my needs and rely on me to take care of his. Then again, the dude had no problems getting laid or a girlfriend for that matter. And he was always a really good friend outside of the sex part. But things had changed between us. I'd always refer to him as my fuck-buddy, when we both knew we were more like lovers. And I'd never admit it out loud but it was true, I had started to fall for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Awkward

I watched the band play it's last set while serving drinks across the bar. Jagger came in and whispered something to Jason who left afterwards. When he came up to me he asked me, "How're the drinks coming?" Even with all the heavy metal music blasting, Jagger's voice wasn't hard to miss when he was close enough. With his shoulder length white hair with blood-red tips, and different colored eyes; one blue, the other green, he was the kind of guy whose presence demanded notice.

"Quick. We have a full house tonight and the orders were piling up for a while, but now everyone seems to be enjoying the entertainment." Then I told him about Alexander being back and asked him if he knew about it. He was quiet for a while, as if he was choosing his words carefully. I didn't really know anyone else who I can talk to about it. So with Jagger and Alexander being frienemies, I would entertain his thoughts on the subject.

"Raven, is everything okay with you and Alexander? Now that he's back, I mean."

"I really don't think anything will be okay between us for a long time. Why? What do you know?" I asked suspiciously. Jagger couldn't possibly know about our meeting. Was he hiding something? It wouldn't be the first time.

I watched as he turned to look around at the customers of his establishment. A smile grew on his face when he noticed something and I would have loved to wring his neck for avoiding my questions. "He's here," he said before facing me again. "Let's treat him to a drink, shall we?" Jagger started to walkout from behind the bar and made a beeline to where ever Alexander must have been. That little snake was starting to make my blood boil. It's a good thing that the clubsters were coming in for drinks or I would have ducked out to let Jason take over.

"Two Blood Shots!" I heard someone shout.

I asked, "Virgin or Non?" Virgin for humans and 'Non- was for… well, non-humans, vampires.

"Non." They answered. I noticed it was a familiar female's voice, so I looked up to see who the vampire was.

_Scarlett._ She moved in with Sebastian and stopped talking to me when Onyx left. "What flavor?"

"One O.P. and one B.P." _That was O positive and B positive._ It was another way to differentiate between humans and would ask for a fruity flavor, since the vampire clients requested blood types.

"Give me two minutes," I told her. She just sat there on the bar stool while Sebastian came up and wrapped his arms around her. Through my peripheral vision, I saw Jagger walk up to the bar with Alexander from the right, and Luke with his band coming in from the left. This was all moving way too fast and I wasn't ready to do any introducing and explaining with the heavy air coming. _I'm just a bartender. No familiarities, no small talk, no running into the bathroom to throw up and hide. You can do this Raven._

"Well, well, well. Raven, look who's back in town!" _Jagger, you heartless little snake._ I thought.

Without emotion, or looking up, I casually spoke like I would for any customer. "I see. What can you get you guys?" I asked as I passed Scarlett her drinks. She passed over a twenty, without so much as a 'thank you'.

Jagger continued to taunt a reaction out of me when he said, "let's treat _Alexander_, here, to the new special." I looked up in time to see Alexander staring at me, and stupid Sebastian give him a slap on his back for encouragement.

"Hey," I said to him. _Hey? Who the hell says 'hey' at this point? I just saw him and had a total meltdown and the best I could do is 'hey'? _

Alexander decided to play along for my sake I guess, though the amusement was highly evident on his face. "I didn't know you were working here, Raven," he commented.

"Why would you not have come to avoid me?" _Harsh. _I couldn't help it. Luke was coming and I was getting nervous. I saw everyone look like there was something interesting going on with their nails or the floor as they avoided being nosey. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Just having a bad night-"

And it just got worse. Luke was here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ignorance is Bliss

"Rave! How about getting us something to drink?" Luke's voiced boomed as he sat down with Billy, Shadow, and Valentine at the bar. _Dammit. Can his timing be any better?_ I looked back over at Alexander and all amusement was gone from his face. He had seen Luke in my bed so it would be impossible to forget the face. I was silently praying they wouldn't break out in an immortal bar fight, so I just started making drinks. Passing Alexander and a menacingly smiling Jagger two Blood Baths, I avoided all eyes. Sebastian and Luke started doing their stupid little man-shake-ritual-thingy. And Billy stared at Alexander like he was a ghost. I gave Luke and Shadow margaritas, Valentine, his usual Bloody Mary, then Billy, a Jack Daniels and Coke.

"You two know each other?" Alexander asked Sebastian. _Where the hell is Jason right now?_

"Yeah, man, Luke's got his band playing here and I'm lead guitarist. You should definitely be here next time we play, it's sick, man." I tried to mind my own business by cleaning the counter, mixers, and glasses. But I still kept my ears open, just in case something came up in the exchange and I'd have to bolt. Vampire speed. "Here, let me introduce you since Raven's busy. Alexander, this is Luke, Raven's roommate that I mentioned earlier. Luke, this is Alexander, my best friend and Raven's husband. He was away on business for a while so he's back now." _Bolt, Raven! You need to get the hell out of there! _I looked up and noticed Luke and Billy staring at me and Scarlett and Jagger smirking at the situation. _Sebastian is totally clueless because he's beaming like he brought two friends together and they were all gonna go play Halo next and eat Doritos._ I was totally frozen in place and at a lost for words until Billy spoke up.

"Raven, I didn't know you and Alexander got married."

"Same here." Luke said.

I tried to say something so everyone would stop looking at me. "Then, that makes three of us." Alexander's shoulder slumped in disappointment. "I mean, Alexander and I are bound together for all eternity and we were dating before the ceremony. So I didn't think that it were considered a wedding too." I tried to explain.

"Then what did you think we were, Raven?" Alexander asked, almost a whisper to himself. He sound neutral, but if you knew Alexander, you'd hear the hurt in his voice.

I took a deep breath before I spoke because I took into consideration that Luke and Alexander were both listening and hurting. "I thought… I thought you'd be mine forever, and I'd be yours. I thought it was more than a marriage without divorce." I looked Alexander in the eye when I continued and said, "I thought we'd be together forever… and then you left. We weren't on good terms when you left and you avoided me for eight years so what was I supposed to think?"

"Does he… _know?_" Came Sebastian's curious voice.

I let out an exhausted breath. "Luke knows about my life, my relationship with Alexander, and the vampires in this town, so does Shadow." I confirmed.

"What a surprise to meet the famous Alexander that Raven's been raving about." Luke finally spoke up as he settled in his seat.

"Trust me, the surprise is in my favor." Alexander was less settle when he spoke. _I would not be explaining this moment to the grandkids._ My limbs were shaking and I was thankful to the bar that separated me from them.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me you were in the know? I've been hiding my drinks behind the drum set during practice. Alex, bro, just wait until you get a load of Luke. He's one crazy dude, bro, and good company."

"So I've heard."

Sebastian played the instigator for us without knowing. His ignorance to the situation and heavy air around us was aggravating. I seriously wanted to grab hold of his long blonde dreadlocks and throw him to the other side of the club. Before any more info leaked in this lovely reunion I decided now was a good time to end it. "Dude, we should all hang out sometime." He said.

"Bar's closing." I said.

"You've heard of me?" Luke chimed.

"Raven speaks highly of you." Alexander stated. His eyes never left me. I could feel them on me, but I was too flustered to look at anyone.

"I thought she hasn't been able to get in touch with you…"

"She came to me tonight. Before she got here I suppose."

"Are you here for good? Or is it an in and out kind of thing?" Luke wondered. When Alexander broke his stare to glare over at Luke, I knew Luke went too far without the slightest idea of what he was insinuating.

"Why?" he asked. "Did you have anything planned?" When Alexander's voice was steady and his eyes were hard, I was feeling fear rise in me with an oncoming force of adrenaline urging me to get them out of here and far away from each other.

"Bar's closing." I repeated in a shaky voice.

Luke is smart, so it didn't take long for him to pick up on the words unsaid. I just wish he were that quick with knowing when to stop. He looked over at me and squinted his eyes as if to ask. I looked away and slightly nodded. Luke rose up to look at Alexander with the same look Alexander was giving him. They were on the same page. Both knew what the other knew, almost. Everyone else was in tuned to the tension between the two, except Sebastian who was finishing up his drink and kissing Scarlett's neck. Poor Scarlett was ready to fall out of her chair leaning over to get a view of the expected bar fight.

"THE BAR IS CLOSING!" I shouted, earning everyone's attention. "You guy's have to go so I can clean up. Luke, can you take Billy home, please?" I asked. Billy took the hint and got up to lead Luke out. Sebastian and Scarlett got up and said 'bye' to Alexander who stayed behind. I looked around to see that the Maxwell brothers and Shadow had already left. So it was just Alexander left. I grabbed their glasses when Alexander sat back down. I didn't mind, because it was just us. "I'm sorry about that." I whispered without looking up.

Alexander just raked his fingers through his hair and rested his forearms on the bar. "Did you mean it? What you said earlier. About us being more than married."

I studied him as he stared at nothing, deep in thought. "Yes. I meant it."

"Is he a vampire, too?" he questioned.

"No," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

Ignoring my question he asked, "Then did you miss your human life when you decided to hook up with one? Is that why you're with him? Or is it just him?"

Exasperated with this complicating night, I walked around the bar and sat on the stool next to him. "Alexander," I started, "I don't miss my human life. And if I did, it would have nothing to do with him. And as for _him_ alone… we are only friends helping each other out. We were both lonely. He was new here, and I had… baggage." I tried to explain. "We agreed we weren't dating, no strings, no heartbreak, no drama. I'd even help him out with finding his own dates and giving advice." I wanted him to know that Luke wasn't a competition. "Luke knows where the line is drawn. He was just being defensive." I didn't want to defend Luke in front of Alexander because I didn't want to ruin this chance of him talking to me. But I didn't want him to see Luke in a bad light either. I was relieved when Alexander changed the subject.

"So how has Billy been? He looks different, and mad."

"Billy's been having a hard time too. He misses are parents… and Stormy. She won't speak to him either." He was tensing up again, and I mentally slapped myself so I tried to change the topic. "He's finishing college this year!" I announced hoping it would ease the tension.

"That's great! I should get caught up with him. And you? When did you graduate?" _Wrong direction._

"Um, I didn't." I said obviously disappointed in myself. "I mean I wanted to go… well, I took a few courses and earned some credits, but I couldn't finish." I told him.

"Why not? I remember you were excited about going with Becky." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "Was it because of me?"

We looked into each other's eyes and I knew he would take on guilt if he thought he was responsible for decisions about school. I remembered how he spent so much time with me finishing up my senior year with high scores so we could get into a college together. "No." I lied, and then quickly added, "My family needed me so I couldn't enroll full-time. As time went by they ended up needing me more so I had to stop all together."

"When did your parents…" _die_. He didn't say it because it was still news to him.

"Four years ago. The same year Billy was starting college." Before he could ask me how, I went on, "There was an explosion." He flinched, but I went on. "They died instantly from the blast. We were out at a restaurant when mom remembered she had left the stove on. So we drove home. Billy, me, and…" _dammit I can't mention that yet,_ "well, we went upstairs when we heard the blast and the fire came. Dad was with her in the kitchen and I smelled all the blood. So the rest of us went out the window just before the second floor started to cave in." I didn't cry as I spoke. Usually I would, but now I was feeling a little numb from it. Besides, I cried enough tonight.

Alexander got up and hugged me. "I'm sorry, Raven. I wish I could've been there for you." I felt him step back again. "Who else was there with you?" I glanced at him and thought about whether or not now was a good time to mention it. But Jagger was on cue and saved me the trouble.

"I'm closing up now. You guy's are welcome to stay if you'd like, but I'm out of spare coffins right now." _Jagger is really slick, coming in and slipping out at exactly the right moment._ I was grateful for it at times like now.

"No, it's okay," I told him. "Um… I'm heading out anyways to the store." I looked back at Alexander and we both walked out of the club and towards the parking lot.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a black Lamborghini with tinted windows. I closed my fingers around his as I admired his car. "Wow, look at you and the hot ride." I complimented. Alexander turned and leaned against the hood of his car and pulled me closer to stand in front of him. I was smiling at the gesture, but I knew better to think life was all friggin' dandy with us.

"Thanks, but you never answered me." As much as I didn't want to, I let go of his hands and step back. "Was it _him_?" he asked.

"No. I didn't meet _him _until two years ago." I informed him. I knew I'd have to tell him about them. But, I wanted to dodge the subject 'til I knew he was better prepared. "Maybe we should continue this another night. There's a lot that you've missed, and I want to make sure you're ready to hear about them. But right now," I stepped forward again and grabbed his hand, "I just want us to catch up on _us_. Why don't you tell me about your trip?" I suggested. Bad move…

"Why don't you stop changing the subject?" he countered. I looked to the side when my cell phone rang. _Perfect!_ I said as I looked at the caller ID. _Now or never, Raven!_

"You really want to know who, Alexander?" I raised my voice. _I wasn't going to get by hiding things from him._ "This is who…" I shoved the phone in his face so he could see the number flashing, not that he'd know what it meant. He stared at the phone trying to figure out what he is suppose to see. Then, I pressed the speaker. "Hello," I said towards the cell.

"MOMMY!" came two little voices.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

And Then There Were Two

"Mommy? Are you there?" I watched Alexander's eyes widen and look up at me. I wanted to cry all over again. I didn't want him to hate me. "Mommy?" came my daughter's voice.

"Yeah, Sweetie, I'm here. Sorry about that. How are you all doing over there?" I asked. Alexander watched the phone in silence with his lips parted in shock. … _So much for waiting,_ I thought.

"Mommy, Alexander won't let me pick any movies, he say's they're all boring and girly!" she whined. Hearing his name made his head jerk up to look at me. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, but I tried to get a hold of myself and force my voice to stay calm.

"Put your brother on the phone, I'll talk to him." We listened to the shuffling of the phone and faint noises in the background, while I wiped my tears.

"Mom?" a little boy's voice came through the phone._ I missed my kids._

"Alex, why won't you let your sister pick a movie?" I asked.

"But, mom, Lexy keeps picking princess movies. I wanted to watch something else, so I told her she could pick if it wasn't about princesses and all that girlie stuff. Then she started breaking my colored pencils and running to Aunt Lily." He explained.

"Sweetie, you should compromise with Lexy. If she has to watch what you want to watch, shouldn't you be fair and do the same?"

"I guess." He said reluctantly.

"I'll talk to your sister about breaking things, but right now I gotta go. I'll call you guys before coffin time."

"Okay. I love you, mom."

"Love you too," I said before I ended the call. I took a deep breath and let it out. Alexander stared at me as if looking at me for the first time. "I gotta go pick up some stuff at the store," I sniffed and swiped at my face to stop the tears. "If you want to talk about…" _our kids_, "then my cell number hasn't changed, and you know where I am." I turned away and headed toward my black Nissan when I felt Alexander rush up behind me. I didn't stop. Instead I sped to the car and put the key in to open it. _I want to run away, cry, and hit something expensive._

"Raven, wait!" he said gently as he closed my door once I had got it to open. "You can't just leave after that. You have to explain this to me. Please. I need to know, and to hear from you." He grabbed my sides and turned me around to face him, then rested his hands on the car door on each side of me. _Here it goes._

"The last night you and I made love in your coffin." I said. "I was feeling sick once I stopped drinking from you, but I didn't officially _know_ until the night your parents left." I took another deep breath before continuing. "I wanted to tell you right away when I found out, but you wouldn't talk to me. So, I figured I'd just go out and say it first thing in the evening at breakfast… but you were gone. I called your phone but you wouldn't pick up, so I left hundreds of messages. You obviously didn't check them, since I got no response and your totally clueless right now. Nobody would help me talk to you, and you apparently wouldn't let them to. So, I decided not to tell them either. My mom helped me throughout the pregnancy and I stayed away from everyone else. They're 7 years old. Alex is two minutes older. Lexy likes to ignore that detail." I added with a small laugh. Alexander smiled a little, still taking it all in. "I didn't know I was having more than one until they came out because I originally decided to name the baby after you. So, when I held them in my hands, it just made sense to keep the names similar. Alexander Vladimir Sterling II, and Alexandria Baccara Sterling." I waited for him to say something, anything.

"Where are they now? They don't live with you?" he asked.

"No, they do live with me, but right now they're being schooled on the weekends by my Aunt Lily in Hipsterville. I'm going to pick them up tomorrow with…" I didn't want to bring up Luke, but it just slipped.

"Do they know about me?" he asked. _He must have thought Luke was taking his place in the kid's lives._ I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Are you kidding?" I asked incredulously. _If he only knew where he stood with those two._ "Ever since they were born, I would tell them stories about you before they went to their coffins. Alex can't get enough of the adventure stories. Lexy is in love with love, so she soaks up all the romance stories, kiddy version." He brightened up at the thought of the kids knowing about him. "Remember those tiny pictures you painted for me, of us?" he nodded. "Well they each have one taped to the inside of their coffin lids. I had to have them laminated so they wouldn't ruin it. You have always been a hero to them even if you haven't met them." I turned serious when I asked him the most important question I've held onto. "Do you want to meet them?"

He wasted no time jumping at the chance. "Of course! I'll even go with you to get them, if that's okay I mean," he added. _Damn this was getting harder to avoid. _

"I don't think that'll work." Before he could ask I added, "Only because Luke can't take all of us at once, it would be awkward, and you guys aren't exactly friends."

"I'll take you. I remember where your Aunt lives. I can drive you."

"It takes too long to drive there and back, even for a Lamborghini. We…" _what the hell, _"we fly there."

That made him confused and annoyed. I didn't want to ruin the way things were with him not being angry with me. "I thought he wasn't a vampire."

"He's not. But he's not human either. It's a really long story, nobody else knows about him and Shadow but me, Billy, and the kids. I'm sure they won't mind if I tell you, but. Damn, Alexander! Don't you think you've had enough surprises for one night?" I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to bail out again after all that's happened.

"No, I want to know Raven, now. Think of it as a band-aid: the sooner you rip through, the sooner it's over. Tell me. What is he, a fairy?"

"No… Fine! Jeez! He's a vrekener. There, I said it. Just don't tell the other's they don't need to know unless he wants them to. I'd prefer that they'd stay clueless as payback for leaving me in the dark about you anyways." The last part I said to myself.

"What the hell is a vrekener?" _Shit, double dog shit._

"He's an immortal. Kind of like a dark-angel-demon-thingy. I don't know how to explain all that I know about it. But, he's not from here. _Here, _as in this plane or dimension. He came in through a portal and I found him in the woods. But he has huge wings like an angel that come out of his back, only they're black. When he's angry, his eyes turn black and four horns come out of his head." I used my fingers to show the horns coming from my temples. "I've only seen him angry once since he's usually really mellow." _Why am I lingering on the subject? _"Don't give me that look! You asked and I answered." I crossed my arms like a brat and stared at his chest.

Alexander didn't say anything. He just stood straight and wrapped his arms around me protectively. "I'm sorry, my love. I think I can understand now how hard it's been for you since I left. I will never leave you… and our children again. I can't believe I'm a father now. I can't believe I've been a father all these years and never knew it. Don't worry anymore, Raven. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." _Shit, dammit, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, and a bowl of dead puppies!_

"Alexander, don't do this, this is exactly what I didn't want." He pulled away, but I circled my arms around him to keep him close. "No! Not that! Listen, if you want to be a part of the kids' lives, then I'm encouraging you all the way. It's what I've wanted and hoped for so long. But, us? I want you to be with me because you want me, not because we have kids. I want you to forgive me for my mistakes, and love me again because it's _real_. I don't want to tie you down or keep you from being happy. If we can never get past this… then at least the kids would have their father back. _I_ still want you, Alexander. I _still_ love you. _I_ can drop everything and take you up on that offer only _if_ you felt the same for me. Just don't force it if you're not ready. Neither of us will be happy about it, and I wouldn't want the kids to be raised around lies."

"Okay."

"Huh?" I asked. I barely heard him but I think he just said-

"Okay. I won't force it. You're right. Knowing I have kids now… I could never turn my back on them. I want to be with them, to know them, and for them to be with me. But you're right about us. I came here thinking I could finally be home with my bride after missing and needing you for so long. When I came here my love for you was so unbearable, I wanted to throttle you, taste you, make love to you, and pick up where we left off, making up for my absence. But instead my heart was ripped from my chest when I saw you tonight. I wanted to throttle you for different reasons, and tear him apart… which I still might. Raven," he lifted my chin so I could look at him, "you will forever be mine. My bride, for all eternity. And as much as it pains me, I will love you until the moment I die." I gasped from hearing the words I've longed to hear. But he wasn't done, "And yet, I can't forgive you for this, it hurts too much. I hope that the time will come when I do. I'm sorry, Raven. But right now… I don't, I feel like I never would. Only time will tell, and we have forever."

I watched a tear fall from the corner of his eyes, and I felt my heart drop. "I understand." I reached up and gently wiped the tear from his cheek and waited in silence as we stood there in the parking lot. "We'll talk more about the kids after you've met them. I know you'll love them; they're such good kids, Alexander. I can't teach them to fly, since I don't know how, so you can have something to start with."

"I'll teach you both." He said without hesitation. "I'm still your maker. I'm responsible for your survival. I know I'm eight years late, but there's still a lot you need to learn about being a vampire."

"Thank you." I still had to get to the store, though. It was open 24/7, but I need to be in my coffin before dawn. So does Alexander. "I have to pick up some things at the convenient store for when the kids get here. We should be back here by 10 o'clock for lunch. When do you want to meet?" I asked him. _Now that my chances are known, and Alexander knows about most of what he's missed, it was going to be all about the kids between us. I'm okay with that. _

"Bring them over to the Mansion and we'll get acquainted. Jameson will have a ball preparing for them. I'll tell my parents, they'll be excited too." There was no way in hell that I'd tell him that his mom already knew. She was the one who pointed it out to me. It would make Alexander even more furious and betrayed than he already was. I wouldn't do that to him. All he has is his family and friends. It's one thing for his friends to not know at all, but his family, well his mom, knew and didn't tell him. _My lips shall be sealed on that part._

"Sounds like a plan then. I'll see you with the kids tomorrow at 10:30ish." He nodded and was turning to leave when I remembered a crucial detail. "Alexander wait! They never stopped asking about you; where you were."

He turned back to face me. "What were they told?"

"I told them, that you were a royal vampire, and that you were at the castle and had to take care of business with the royal families in Romania. That's where Lexy get's her fascinations for princesses, and ball gowns. I told them that when you returned, you'd come bearing gifts. Oh, and once a week, I'd take them to the mansion and hide little presents for them. Alex thinks it's your grandmother's ghost doing it, and Lexy thinks that the house is alive, and sometimes they think it's you. So don't be too surprised if they start running around and looking everywhere."

"Thank you." He whispered. "You kept my presence alive for them and even my granny's. I have no doubt that you have been a great mother. I'll be looking forward to tomorrow bearing gifts fit for vampire royalty." He was genuinely excited and I felt relief from the weight of the secret lifting off my shoulders.

Then he kissed my lips and went to his car. I watched him drive away, before getting into my car. Mentally I added Ben & Jerry's and Kleenex to my shopping list and drove off to the store. It's been a long night. _I had three hours to finish my shopping, call up my babies, and wash off a really big spoon._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"But, Ricky…"

"HELL NO!"

"Luke, this is not negotiable! Now quit playing around and get moving." Luke was having a fit once I told him about everything that happened last night with Alexander after he left. He didn't mind the part about Alexander wanting to be with his kids. That part made sense. And he loved the twins, so he'd never deny them the right to be with their father. Not that he could, but still. He also didn't mind me telling Alexander about him being a vrekener. Only because the kids already knew. But the part that he was being a drama queen over, was the no sex part.

When I woke up he had a juicy steak, and a wine glass filled with human blood, O positive, spiked with his own set up at the table for me. He also took the liberty of cleaning the mess he and Billy made around the house. It was obvious he was gearing up for a competition to win my heart. He even decided to leave his shirt off to peak my interest. So I decided to cut to the chase and let him know what's up and what's not up, if you know what I mean. Immediately, he started yelling and cussing up a storm, before everything was converted to his native language. When I told him I was officially celibate until Alexander could take me back, that's when his eyes turned completely black. It was like black ink spilling over. Right now he was pacing the living room with an XBox controller in his hand. He started playing Left 4 Dead, to take his anger out on the zombies, which I had no doubt that with each kill he envisioned Alexander.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I screamed. "Alexander will be waiting." _And here comes the horns. _"Luke! I'm sorry, but please. I need to do this." I begged for him to understand. The doorbell rang and I grunted in frustration as I started stomping to the door. "WHAT?" I screamed to the poor unsuspecting Alexander. _Well, just throw in a fat man and a salad and we'll have a hell of a show. _"Oops, sorry, Alexander. I'm just having a hard time right now, I didn't expect you." I admired Alexander's stunning appearance. His waist long hair was gelled and pulled back into a pony-tail. He was wearing a black silk button-up shirt with two buttons on top undone, tucked into iron-crisped black pants, and shiny, black dress shoes. _I always loved how well he could clean up._

"Sorry, I thought I'd see you before you left. I hope I wasn't intruding."

"No, it's fine. Please, come in." _What the hell did I say that for? How am I going to ask him to come in with Luke riled up like that? You might as well call me Lucille Ball while I introduce you to Vrekener Ricardo. _

"Thanks." He said. I cautiously led him inside and offered him a drink when he stopped dead in his tracks. I followed the direction he was looking in when lo and behold!

There's Ricky right now, sitting on the edge of the sofa, sending death glares with his glowing black eyes, and horns jutting from his skull. Don't forget, he had no shirt on, so the muscled body, pierced nipples, birthmark/tattoo, and Black ripped Levi's made him even less unapproachable._ Nice, Luke. Real fuckin' nice. _I gave Alexander some credit for not bolting, flinching, or backing away. I looked back at him and saw he was putting on a predator look as well. His irises were glowing bright red. He didn't hold back on baring his lengthy, sharp fangs either. _Is there an immortal referee in the house? Nope, just me._

"LUKE!" I screamed, snapping their attention my way. "Good. Can you please get ready so we can go? If you make me late, I'm gonna snap off one of those horns." He growled and it was the kind of sound that a lion makes if it could whisper. Then he started arguing in his language as he stood up to leave. Then I turned to Alexander. "How do you like your blood? Is it still B positive warmed not boiled?" I asked remembering an old joke he made in the past about coffee for vampires.

He smiled and said, "With no cream." I felt a little joy inside that he remembered too. I prepared his drink while he sat at the table in my gothic decorated kitchen. I saw him look around when his eyes landed on a picture on the refrigerator door that Alex drew. It was a picture of the mansion and the Sterling family seal.

"Alex likes to draw." I told him. I walked over to the refrigerator, and grabbed a book I had put on top of it. It was an album I kept of the drawings our son drew, and the paintings from his father when we were dating. "He's an artist, like his dad." I said with pride as I handed him the book.

"'Alexander the Great'" he read the title aloud. His smile was so big that you wouldn't have thought he'd been ready to fight to the death in my living room. I watched him as he looked through the album. Then I handed him his drink in a skull mug and he took it without looking away. So I sat down next to him and commented and some parts.

"I started the scrapbook when I found a box that he kept in his closet. There were many other pictures but I only took the ones that related to you. New ones would be put up on the fridge for a while until I got around to adding them in. Look he even kept them dated on the back with his name." I showed him by pulling up a corner out of the flap. Together we looked through the album in silence. There were pictures of the mansion, the cemetery, depictions of what he thought his father looked like, us as a family, bats with chocolate drops for eyes. Pictures from the stories I told him of our adventures and Alexander's battles with Claude's gang and Jagger. Alex was quite the artist for a child. They looked clear and detailed. There were paintings that his father made, with his own imitation drawings next to them. There were even pictures of Alexander when he was dressed as Phoenix with purple hair, sunglasses, leather jacket, and a motorcycle. Alexander laughed at that. When we reached the empty pages, I got up and grabbed the drawing from the fridge and gave it to Alexander. He took it and examined it as a father would. "Will you do the honors?" I asked, waving my hand towards the book dramatically with a bow. He was very careful with the construction paper drawing, placing each corner into its designated pocket. When he finished, he closed the book gently and drank his beverage without a sound.

I felt the hairs on my neck stand and knew Luke was watching. I turned my head to see him leaning quietly against the wall… unarmed with his supernatural assets. However, as sensitive as my hearing is, I can never hear him coming when he wasn't stomping like a spoiled little boy. I smiled at him to let him know I appreciated him giving us the moment. He wasn't completely selfish, especially when it involved my kids. "Are you ready to go?" he asked solemnly.

"Yeah," I said. "Alexander?" I wanted to make sure he was ready to meet our little vamplings.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Yeah, I'll wait for you at the mansion."

"Okay, well… we'll only be about fifteen to thirty minutes tops. I already told Aunt Lily to have them ready." He nodded in understanding and followed us out the back door. Luke walked ahead of us as he went out into the woods to the clearing where we met. Alexander walked beside me in silence. I wanted to give him assurance with Luke around so he knew where my heart was. I turned to him and kissed his lips like he did to me last night. What I wasn't expecting was for him to pull me in for a deeper kiss.

His hot tongue invaded my mouth to brush against my tongue. I welcomed it, and responded the same. It was a sweet kiss that lasted but a minute. _I guess he was giving assurance too. _I thought.

An agitated Luke interrupted the moment as he audibly cleared his throat. "We'll see you soon, you should get going." I told him. I turned around and walked towards Luke as he took off his shirt and stuffed it in his pocket. The markings on his back started to glow and slits on the inside of his shoulder blades began to part. The site always amazed me and I wondered what Alexander thought. Then Luke inhaled threw his nose. When he exhaled his wings sprang from the openings and stretched up and out. His coal-black feathers unfurled and ruffled. His wingspan was the length of his body. _Showoff._

I didn't want Alexander to see me as I got into Luke's arms, so I looked over my shoulder to see if he was still there. Unfortunately, he was, and he was watching expressionless. _I'm pretty sure that I'd kill a nun with a crucifix for a dagger just to hear his thoughts._ "Let's get going, Rave," Luke called as he turned to face me.

I mouthed my apologies to Alexander for what he was about to witness. I didn't want him to think I am being wooed by Luke's appearance. I turned to Luke and grabbed his hand that was outstretched for me. Once he pulled me to his chest and lifted me with ease, I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles to his lower back. My arms went around his neck and I held on tightly preparing for the rush of speed his wings would bring us. Luke's arms tightened around me with one hand around my waist, and the other around my back. I buried my head in the crook of his neck when he turned around. I was too afraid to see Alexander's disapproval plastered on his face. Thank the seraphs Luke didn't linger to gloat, but instead took off. With a hard flap of his wings, we were rushed through the trees and airborne in seconds. Luke brought us above the night clouds to avoid attention and placed our bodies in a horizontal position, as if we were lying on the clouds. Every time we were like this, I blushed from memories of our lovemaking up here.

I noticed we weren't moving and looked up at Luke's face to ask 'what's the hold up'. "I don't want to do this, Raven," he said, "I don't like it." Luke has never cried in front of me before and I was afraid that he might start.

"Luke," I whispered.

"I'm not going to give up on you. Don't expect me to. I know you guys have something strong between you. I know you love him still. But I'm not blind, Raven! You've been in love with me for quite some time now. And don't deny it! I know when you're lying." I let out a sigh knowing this was going to be a real challenge and to have this talk meant he was going to make this difficult, even if it killed him. "We're going to talk about this sometime, about you and me, and what's really going on between us. You're not going to just decide on your life with him without considering your options." With that, he ended the conversation by flying full speed to Hipsterville where my babies were.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Return to Motherhood: Rated Immortal

It took a total of three minutes for us to get here. Luke landed us in an empty ally behind an abandoned warehouse not far from the stores. A regular human would think twice about walking around in this area at night. But Luke and I were part of the darkness and the world that inhabited creatures that go bump in the night. It was a walk in the park for us. And I loved every part of Hipsterville.

Everywhere you looked there were Goths, punk rockers, skaters, hipsters, and vampires. I felt normal here, and would have considered moving here too if I could ignore the fact that Dullsville would always be home. Even Luke liked it here. So did Alexander and every other vampire I knew. My kids however, thought differently. They didn't think of the people who inhabited the towns, but of the places they were going. They loved Aunt Lily, but didn't like being home schooled. In Dullsville, they were always eager to go to the mansion. I tried showing them the other mansion where Alexander stayed when in town. They enjoyed it for some time, but both agreed that nothing was better than the Sterling Mansion on Benson Hill.

We sped past the stores, since I was anxious to unite my darlings with their father, when I saw Onyx coming out of The Coffin Club. The Coffin Club is another nightclub Jagger started before he came to Dullsville to startup The Crypt. She didn't see me and I wasn't in the mood to have another fight with her. Plus I didn't want anyone else knowing the reason for my visit. But maybe later I'll entertain the thought of getting her and Luke reacquainted. Luke was directly behind me keeping pace, being protective. _Would he be interested in getting hooked up with Onyx again?_ I asked myself. They had a pretty good thing going for a month and he told me that he really liked her. _But then he had to ruin it by bringing her home without telling her beforehand whom he was living with._ I can't believe all he told her was that he had a roommate who he used to bed. Thank the seraphs he wasn't stupid enough to mention that he never stopped. Onyx knew I wasn't talking to her because she wouldn't help when it came to Alexander, but she never stopped trying until that night. I felt bad for her. But I was selfish and wanted Luke's attention too. Now look where that put me.

We reached Aunt Lily's apartment building and buzzed for her door. The main door buzzed back to signal it was being unlocked. I didn't get a foot on the first step when two twins came rushing into my arms. "Mommy!" Lexy squealed. "You're here, you're here, you're here!" she chanted. I giggled and hugged them to me tight. I could hear Aunt Lily trying to run down the stairs to catch up. "Luke! I missed you too." Lexy released me to run into Luke's arms.

"Mom," called Alex.

"Yes, handsome?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" I never forget that Alex is empathic. He can sense other people's emotions. I do what I can to control mine, but I'm feeling happy to see him and his sister now. I'm also excited about what's to come for them as well. But the sadness in me has lingered. And Alex has witnessed the emotion in me more than I wish, so he could never ignore it when it was there. "I'm sorry, mom. Whatever is making you so sad, I'm sorry." I sigh and held him tighter.

"Don't be Alexander," I assured him, "I just missed you guys so much. But I've got a surprise for you both when we get home." His face brightened.

"What is it mommy? A dress? Can we go to the movies?" Lexy had a chain of questions about what the prize might be. Alex wasn't far behind either.

"Did you get me new pencils? Lexy broke mine!" he reminded me.

"Lexy that reminds me we are going to have a very serious talk tonight, so I hope you've already apologized for breaking his stuff." I warned her in my motherly tone. Lexy's eyes widened and she went over to her brother and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about your pencils, Alexander. I promise not to do it again." She apologized. Alex nodded in acceptance and went over to high-five Luke and feign punches at him. Luke pretended to go down in pain. _Boys will be boys,_ I told myself. Aunt Lily came down and I saw she was trying to bring the kids bag down.

"You guy's help Aunt Lily with your things." I told the kids. Poor Aunt Lily looked like she was going to throw out her back. I tend to forget about her human limitations, Billy's too. Alex, Lexy, and Luke grabbed the bags with ease, and my aunt told us about their studies this weekend, and the homework they had for the week. I thanked her and she wished me luck, on Alexander, before we left.

Luke walked behind us and I insisted we take a short cut to avoid being spotted. We seemed like a normal little gothic family to the eyes of the people passing by. I held Lexy's hand while Alex hung back to talk to Luke. Alex was more mature for his age. Some of it may be because he was the older brother looking out for his sister and mother, other times because he had a direct line to the emotions of the people around him. Lexy had her own power too. I figured you'd have to be born a vampire to have them, because I hadn't gotten any. Then again, Luna was the only one in her family not born a vampire, but once she was turned she had them. And she also had people around her to help her figure it out. _Unlike me_, I thought. _I need to stop pitying my self; it's not good for the kids._

We got to the alley behind the warehouse and Luke released his wings again and got down on all fours to let the kids climb up. They positioned their bags on their backs and climbed on Luke's back. He was really strong to be able to carry all of us along with those bags. When they were secured, he gracefully stood up and extended his hand to me. I smiled and went to him. Instead of wrapping myself around him, I let him hold me princess style before he took off. We weren't flying as fast as Luke was with just me, because he'd never risk the kids falling off. But we were still faster than the human eye can follow. Not to mention we were high up.

Ten minutes later, we were back in the clearing where we started. Luke let us down, and grabbed the bags from the kids. We followed him out of the woods to our back yard when Alex and Lexy stopped walking. "What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Mom, look." Alex pointed toward the sky, "I didn't see them before. They're bats." I looked up to see the bats flying around. There were only a few bats in Dullsville, besides the vampires that changed into them. But we would only see them near the mountains where the caves were. Not flying around close to town near Benson Hill. Alexander's presence attracts swarms of bats everywhere he goes, even inside the mansion.

"That's apart of the surprise, but we can't stop here. We have to hurry so I can show you." I told them. They both smiled and ran the rest of the way home. "Just drop off everything and get in the car." I called after them. I saw Luke smile at them. "Thanks Luke."

"For what?" he asked.

"For always being there for me and looking out for the kids. And for putting up with me and my moods." He raised his brows as if to say 'that was an understatement'. "I don't want to hurt you Luke, and I'm sorry for what you're going through with him coming back." He stayed quiet as I continued. "You're right about us, about me being in love with you too. But Luke, you need to understand that we can't be." I stopped and looked him in the eyes, willing him to understand. "I have loved Alexander for ten years, and when he was gone, even though I was furious and tried to ignore the pain… I still love him. We are bound together forever, Luke. And there's no doubt in my mind that I'd still love him even if we weren't. When he left, I thought he didn't want me and regretted turning me, binding me to him. I was insecure and heartbroken. On his end, he only meant to finish what he was needed for then return for me. We had the worst misunderstanding possible. So when he comes back to find out about us… and I found out about him…" He never looked away from me and allowed his lips to remain silent as I let out my problems. "Right now, I want to make things work out for Alexander and the kids. I want him and I want to at least get past this miscommunication, to become friends again and then find a way back to how we once were. But, I don't want to lose your friendship either." We stood there after I finished venting. Luke bent down to kiss my forehead, and I hugged him close.

"That seems fair," he said and I exhaled in relief, "for now."

I couldn't help but smile at his stubbornness, as I pulled away to walked towards the driveway. The kids were already in the Nissan and I saw Lexy hold up my purse while Alex held up the keys. _Anxious little rascals,_ I thought. Climbing into the driver's seat, I grabbed the keys from Alex and started the ignition. "What about Luke?" Lexy asked. "He's not coming to see the surprise?"

"Luke already saw the surprise and wants you to have it all to yourselves." I told them.

"He's lonely" Alex commented.

"That's probably because your Uncle Billy is hanging out with a friend instead of playing games with him." I told him.

"I'll play games with him when we get beck, then." He decided. Alex always wants to make things better when we're feeling down, and I love him all the more for it.

"That's a good idea sweetie. But just in case, we might be home late tonight." I said. We drove towards the mansion and past the open gates up the driveway. "We're here!" I chimed pulling up in front of the mansion.

"You got the lights turned on!" Lexy exclaimed. I wanted to laugh from thinking about how we always lived in candle light. Vampires are sensitive to bright lights, so I never turned them on or bought bulbs for the lamps. It did wonders on my electricity bill. Luke and Billy always had lights turned on in their room and when they were in the kitchen or bathroom, though.

The kids ran up the front steps to the mansion and threw the door open.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Family Reunion

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Lexy. "It's so bright everything looks different. Mommy, can we get lights in our room? Please?" she begged with those puppy eyes she inherited from me.

"We'll see. Alex, do you want lights too?" I asked looking over at him as he looked around.

"Mom, someone's here," he said quietly. "I can feel them, they're happy and nervous. Why?" he looked at me as he wondered.

"Well, that's the other surprise. Hold on." I looked around the house from the entry way as the twins stayed grounded in place. "Hello!" I called.

"Miss Raven!" called a familiar old butler's voice. He came from down the hall and his eyes widened the same time his face brighten. "I apologize I didn't hear you come in. Are these the little one's I've been hearing about?" I smiled and looked over at the kid's surprised faces.

"Alexander, Alexandria, this is…"

"Jameson!" they both finished. The surprised look in his eyes was priceless. He was even more shocked when they ran to hug him. If his eyes were any wider, you'd think they'd pop out. I couldn't stop smiling when he hugged them back. _Was that a tear?_ It was gone as quickly as it came.

"Well, I must say miss Raven, I never thought I'd see the night when you bring your children through those doors. It's been so long since the young master was this size. And they are the spitting image of him. Will you all wait in the library while I-"

"There's no need, Jameson, Thank you." The interruption came from a strong voice and the beholder walked down the staircase. Jameson smiled once more and gave a slight bow.

"I will bring some refreshments for you all." Jameson dismissed himself. The twins stared at their father as he walked over, as wide-eyed as they were. They came slowly back over to me. Alex's brow furrowed in question.

"Alex, Lexy, if you were able to recognize Jameson from the stories, surely you know who this is." I said as I squat down to their level.

"Daddy?" Lexy asked cautiously. Alexander nodded and stopped three feet away. He towered over us and wisely squatted down as to not intimidate them. Unexpectedly, Lexy broke out crying in hysterics as she ran into her father's open arms. Alexander held her tight and closed his eyes. He must be on the verge of breaking down too, but he held back. Too bad I couldn't be as strong. Alex put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't cry mom, I know you're happy. Lexy is too." he said never looking away from his father. I looked up at Alex and saw his eyes watering.

"And you?" I asked. Alexander looked up and held one long arm out for him. Alex slowly walked over and simply rested his head on Alexander's shoulder. I sat back on my heels and watched as Alex's shoulder's shook and Alexander held him too. _Alex rarely cried._ My heart broke even more as I realized just how much they wanted their father. _Even with Billy and Luke around, nobody could ever take a father's place._ Silently I cried and watched the reunion when I saw Jameson coming in with a tray of his famous bloody smoothies and some cookies. He stopped when he saw the scene before him and gave a sympathetic smile.

I stood up and Alexander did as well picking up Lexy with him since she was still clinging onto his neck. Alex quickly wiped his face and sniffed so no one would see him crying. "Why don't we all sit down and get caught up." Alexander suggested. "I hope you two like the smoothies Jameson brought. He's been making them for me since I was a kid."

"Mom, may we?" Alex asked.

"Of course, sweetie. Go ahead." Lexy looked over and Alexander set her down so she could follow Alex to get a drink and cookie. I walked over to Alexander and he put an arm around me. I gave him a small squeeze and let go. "It's a shame you can't look into a mirror, because they look so much like you." I told him. _They have his deep chocolate-brown eyes, ghost white skin, and pink thin lips that were slightly fuller at the bottom. Even the long waist length hair that was black as night._ Lexy kept hers loose and flowing, and Alex had his tied in a pony-tail at the back of his neck.

"Thanks. I love them already; you raised them after all." I smiled at the compliment. "At first I was shocked, surprised and excited when you kind of told me I had kids. But seeing them… I can't really describe it. It's kind of like no gift could ever be greater. Like my heart has expanded." He looked deeply into my eyes when he spoke, "Thank you, Raven; you've given me children, a family of my own."

"I didn't do it on my own." I reminded him. "It was you who had given me a parting gift. But if you insist on thanking me, you could make up for ditching the stinky diapers, aching fangs and wailings at all hours of the day by helping them control and understand their powers. That's the only thing equal to that kind of stress aside from the mega temper tantrums to control. Oh, you can handle that too. Angry vampire babies is a dangerous combination even for me." I explained. He laughed a hearty laugh at the thought I put out for him. I melted when he bent down to kiss me.

"Euuuuugh!" I heard Lexy say. I looked over and saw her face twisted in disgust, and Alex's eyes bulging. "Gross," he said. Alexander and I laughed and broke apart.

"My apologies." Alexander said, "I'll have to remember there are children around now." We walked to the library and sat on the love-seat sofas. Alexander and I sat across from each other, Lexy sat next to Alexander, and Alex sat next to me. "So, tell me about you two. I want to know everything that I've missed." Lexy started off.

"Well, Daddy, my name is Alexandria Baccara Sterling. Mommy named me after you and the black rose from the stories that you gave her. Can you give one to me? The one mommy has is dead but she keeps it in an empty vase in her room."

"Of course, Alexandria." He agreed to her request then looked at me and smiled. I silently thanked Lexy for hinting that I kept it. "My son?"

"I have the same name as you, Alexander Vladimir Sterling, but mine has the second added to it with Roman numerals." He explained.

Alexander smiled with pride at his son. "Your mother tells me you're both 7 years old. When is your Birthday?" he asked.

"September 9th," they both said. "Here," they said in sync.

"Here?" Alexander asked. _Damn I forgot to mention that part._ But the kids were having so much fun telling him about themselves, so it was okay.

Lexy spoke up to explain. "Granny says that mommy was crying in the cellar when she felt us moving in her tummy. She said mommy was alone and really mad because she left her phone upstairs and couldn't move and so she couldn't call grandma. So, granny came out of the Ether to help her instead." Then she paused to look at me, for approval. She knew that talk of ghosts wasn't safe unless she was in good company for it. I nodded and she continued. "Granny, helped mommy stop crying and bring us into the world. She told me that she got to hold us as she passed us to mommy. Then mommy got really sick and fell asleep. So granny took care of all of us for seven day until mommy woke up." she finished. _We would have all died if she didn't come. It was miraculous. Nobody mentioned vampires were born as bats, no wonder I wasn't showing too much. _

"And the seventh night I woke up on the couch, the phone was next to me." I added.

"My granny's ghost? She came?" he asked in wonderment.

"Lexy can see ghosts and communicate with them. Your granny comes out of the Ether on their birthday. That's when we can all see her. She's been looking out for them all this time too. Do you see her now, Lexy?" I asked.

"Not right now. She was earlier when daddy hugged us. She said she was so happy and that she wouldn't have missed the moment for the world and Ether. Then she left after she said 'it's about time'." Lexy got up from her seat and went to sit in Alexander's lap. _Already playing the part of Daddy's little girl, _I thought with a smile.

"Alexander, my son, do you know of your powers?" he asked.

Alex was silent for a while. I know he didn't like his power or to speak about it. I got up and sat closer to Alex to rub his back encouragingly. "Alex, you can tell your father. There's no need to feel ashamed sweetie; you have a beautiful gift. Your dad will help you with them if they bother you." Then I looked at Lexy and added, "The same goes to you Lexy, don't be afraid of your powers." When they stayed quiet and didn't look up, I sighed and explained the nature of their powers to Alexander. "Alex is empathic. He picks up peoples emotions when they're close enough. Lately, I noticed they're growing. He's picking up on emotions that have already passed and a lot of them he doesn't understand. And Lexy… she had an incident with one of the ghosts last month. So she's becoming alarmed every time one pops up that she doesn't know." He gave a questioning look then looked down at Lexy.

"What kind of incident, Alexandria?" he asked worried.

"Mommy?" she wanted me to explain it since it still scared her.

"A ghost, a man, came to her. He said some mean things to her and she asked him to go away. When he didn't and started screaming at her, she… she… hurt him." I paused to think about that night. Alexander's concerned look was calculating as he tried to make sense of how a 7-year-old girl can hurt a ghost. "She was terrified and wouldn't leave her coffin for two weeks. I didn't know how to handle it or how far her powers would extend, or whether she'd be in danger from the Ether. Your Granny came to us ten nights later and said there was a lot of talk about her on the other side. She said Lexy was a necromancer. She could make them feel pain. The ghosts feared her powers growing stronger to the point where she would erase their existence. Apparently, there have been a few in the past. Since then, we've all been guarding her from them the best we could. She could still see them, but Alex can feel them. That's another extension to his powers, empathy to the emotions of the dead. Granny and my dad have kept them at bay."

"And Luke too, mommy." _I so wished she hadn't said that._ _Then again, that's news to me too._

Alexander looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders because I didn't know what to say about it. "Really?" I asked. "Well, what does he do?"

"Nothing! But when he's around, they run or fade away. They're afraid of him. When I told him, he said it was because they thought he was the Grim Reaper, like the cartoon." She laughed.

"They're afraid of dad too, Lexy." Alex spoke up. When we all looked at him to wonder how he knew, he explained. "Whenever we came here, I'd still feel them, all the way to the gates. They followed us when we came here tonight. I was wondering why their emotions were intense and panicked. They're really scared. Some of them are really angry, or confused." Goosebumps broke out on my arm, and the hairs on my neck rose. I looked up at Alexander who held Lexy protectively "Don't be scared, mom." He said looking up at me.

"Yeah mommy, it's just grandma and grandpa. They're happy daddy's home. How was the castle daddy?" she asked changing the subject. I was happy my parents were here with us, so I relaxed and listen to the exchange.

"The castle was wonderful. My little sister, your Aunt Athena, was there to help me so I could come home."

"Are you going to take us?" Lexy was excited.

"One night, I would love to take you both." He didn't mention me but I didn't show my disappointment. Instead I jumped at the chance for them to travel.

"That's a great idea! Once you've finished with all your classes for your grade, you could all go on a vacation. It would be good for you to travel."

"Într-adevăr, mama?" _Really, mom? _Alex asked in Romanian.

Alexander sat up with the surprise. "You can speak Romanian?"

"Da. Mama ne-a făcut să ia lecții de când am fost de trei ani-vechi. Dar ea cu un timp de dificil să țină pasul." Lexy said. I was trying to keep up with what she just said, but learning new languages when you're 21-years-old is difficult. Four years later, I'm doing better, but the speed of their speech throws me off a bit. I know she said _'Yes. Mom made us take lessons … (something)… three-years-old. But, … (something)… difficult keeping up._' _Great. They all know I'm still having difficulties with the language. _I looked up to see they were all staring at me.

"That's not funny, Lexy!" I laughed. "I know the words, but you throw me off with how fast you say them I can't keep up." Lexy giggled, Alexander chuckled, and Alex smiled.

"Sunt sigur că mama ta va învăța să înțeleagă dacă ea practică într-o conversație." Alexander stated slowly so I could understand. _I'm sure your mother will understand if she practices in a conversation._

"Mulțumesc, Alexandru." I thanked him and smiled at my accomplishment.

"I'm very proud of you all for learning my native language, and you can pronounce the words with the accent almost perfectly. We will definitely take a trip to Romania when you've completed your studies. Maybe it will help your mother keep up." _Two points for Alex,_ I cheered to myself.

"Mom, can we get something to eat?" Alex asked. "I'm so hungry I can eat a horse."

"No more horses, Alex!" I warned. "People pay so much money on their horses, and not for little boys to snack on when they get hungry. That was dangerous and you're not doing it again." I was being very serious while the twins, however, tried to keep a straight face that was slipping. Alexander watched and couldn't help his own smile.

"I only meant the expression, mom, not literally. I promise." He said. I hugged him to me and kissed his head.

"Okay then." I said.

"Besides," he continued, "that horse was depressed, he wanted to go." I rubbed my temples with my forefingers. _If Leave it to Beaver was a vampire, I would be more ready._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Soul Food for Vampires

"Lunch is served," Jameson announced.

"Thank you, Jameson," said Alexander, "Let's move into the dining hall and see what Jameson has prepared for us, shall we?"

Alex got up with Alexander and I while Lexy sped to the door. "Alex, last one there is a monkey's uncle." She called her brother for a race. At the same time, Alex and Lexy ran at their full vampire speed.

"Well what do you think?" I asked Alexander as we walk towards the dining hall trailing behind them.

"There's so much I want to know about. I can understand their personalities. Lexy reminds me of you. She's so energetic, and expressive, happy. She also reminds me of Stormy's sensitive side. I'll look into enchanted protection charms for her and I do know about necromancers. I can see myself in Alex. He's quiet, observant, smart, and quite mature to only be seven years of age. I have a lot of years to make up for." He said thoughtfully.

"Well it's a good thing we've got forever. You'll get caught up soon enough, and still have an eternity to make new memories for them. It's a good thing you popped up before they hit puberty. I would be completely lost with Alexander's growth and Lexy's interest in boys." I humored. We saw the kids sitting at the table with their feet swinging beneath them.

When they noticed us they made impatient gestures indicating that we were taking too long. Jameson had already set out the plates with the silver dish covers over them. Alexander pulled out a chair for me and I took it gracefully. After he pushed me in, _such a gentleman_, he went around the table to sit across from me. The dining table seats twelve people, but we all sat at the end. Lexy took the chair at the head of the table, Alexander took the end seat at the left side of her, I took the right, and Alex sat next to Alexander.

Those two were quite a pair; they were so identical. Alexander wore the same thing I saw him in this evening, and Alex wore a black button-up shirt that was left open to show his black and white Chuckie shirt with black jeans and black leather converse sneakers. I looked at Lexy's outfit. A black and pink dress with tattered and ripped lace at the skirt and a pink ribbon tied at the back. It was a dress I made for her, like I do with most of her wardrobe. _I wish I could buy her all the pretty clothes she wants, but I divided the inheritance money into savings for them and tuition for Billy. I should really take that promotion Jagger offered. With Alexander here, I might be able to afford the hours,_ I thought.

Jameson came in with a cart that had glasses and three pitchers on it. He set a glass in front of each of us and asked what we liked to drink. "I have some of the finest blood from Romania, Coca Cola, and Apple Juice."

"What's the finest blood from Romania?" Lexy asked. _Good question._

"It's blood from the purest of humans," explained Alexander. _Damn it Alexander! _I thought. Then he looked at me a raised a brow. _Holy shit, did he just read my mind?_ I knew Alexander could read people, but he never said what his powers were. I figured he was very observant and insightful. _You better not be reading my mind!_ I thought just in case he was.

"Mom," Alex called, "are we allowed to have some too?" he asked innocently.

"Um…" I was at a lost for words. I didn't want to seem mean or strict, but I didn't want to sem too lenient either. "I don't know if that's a good idea. Do you want soda or juice instead, or maybe Jameson has animal blood…" I looked over at Jameson in question.

"Of course, miss Raven. Do they have a specific preference?" he asked.

"May I have a coke, please?" Lexy requested. Jameson poured the dark drink into her glass. "Thank you, Jameson." She spoke in her princess voice.

"I'll have what the little lady's having." Alexander said. I was relieved that he didn't press the issue. It's too bad Alex was just too curious and stubborn to let the matter drop.

"Mom, why can't we drink human blood?" he asked. _This will be like reruns of the same episode, only with a certain special guest to witness. Grrr!_

"Alex, we've had this talk before. When you're older you may drink human blood. But right now you need to accept the other options." I lectured him.

"Dad?" _Oh hell no! Are we playing tug-of-war with this now? Once my decisions are over ruled, they'll start going behind my back. _I looked over at Alexander who became uncomfortable with the unsaid question. He looked up at me and I held his gaze daring him to say otherwise. "We've had it before, why not now?" Alex demanded.

"Because of the effects, you're not yourself, Alex. Just wait until you can handle it." I argued.

"How would you know?" he countered. _Oh, he was testing me._ "What if it's the real me? Vampires drink human blood. I'm a vampire. I want human blood!" he complained.

"I know because you're my son, I raised you. I'm not saying 'not' ever, just after you're older. Not quit fussing and get ready to eat your food." I told him with my hard voice so he knew I was serious. "He'll have a Coke, Jameson." I said not taking my eyes off my son.

"E bine pentru tine de a bea sângele lui Luca, dar restul dintre noi trebuie să stea treaz în sânge animal." He mumbled quietly to himself quickly so I couldn't pick it up. But hearing Luke's name and seeing the muscle in Alexander's jaw tick and I knew he was out of line. _Must have seen me drinking from Luke. Dammit, I didn't want them to see me like that. But when you're going broke and blood supply is low, I had to save what was left for the kids. Luke offered since my bite wouldn't change him. I didn't want to because it was sacred and meant only for Alexander, but I hadn't fed for more than two weeks. I was losing my mind starving, even started stalking humans. I should have been more careful with the kids around. _Jameson removed the dish covers and everyone admired the medium rare steaks that were plump and juicy with the blood still seeping through. He even cut it up in small squares for the kids. We all dug in and I occasionally looked up at a moping Alex and a ticked Alexander. _It's like a real family dinner with arguments and everything._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Games, Prizes, and an Angry Vampling

Once lunch had finished, though in silence, we all went upstairs to the entertainment room. Alexander suggested we play a game and I had a feeling it would involve prizes 'fit for royalty'. Or maybe he was just trying to break the tension from earlier. Obviously it worked because the kids were bouncing with excitement.

"Okay," Alexander started, "the object of the game is to see who is the fastest at…" pause, "… finding every present within the house and bringing them back here." No more words were needed as the two vamplings dashed full speed out of sight. I laughed in surprise over their youthful immortal energy. I looked over at Alexander to see him laughing silently after them. He looked over at me catching my gaze. With a small jerk of his head, he gestured to the couch for us to sit. As I moved with him Lexy and Alex both came in with a gift-wrapped box in each hand. They sat them on the coffee table and sped back out again laughing.

"About the blood," I began to tell him.

"Why won't you let them drink human blood, Raven?"

"Well when they were born up 'til they were a year old, I breast-fed them, fangs and all by the way… thank you for that! When their first birthday came, your Granny told me I had to give them my blood in bottles for another year every time I had mine. She was all I had for guidance on the vampire parts of raising children. My mother filled in the rest until she died, but I couldn't take them for check-ups… I still don't know what to do about that. I asked Sebastian about a doctor for vampires and he asked what was wrong with me. I didn't want to tell him, so he wouldn't tell me. So I did what Granny said, and a year later she came back with more instructions. They were talking by then and were the sweetest cutest chubbiest little babies. I gave them human and animal blood laced with my own to ease them into the new tastes as she instructed.

"The next year, they were three and their personalities were starting to show. Alex was very quiet, and thoughtful, I guess he was in tune to his gifts. Lexy was full of words and questions, and always twirling around dancing. Your Granny said it was time to let them off of my blood and put them on to raw meat minced or ground to eat with human blood and animal blood alone to drink. The latter was easier to get because the butcher knew of you and Jameson… but still expensive. The human blood was harder since it meant either sneaking into the hospital or sneaking into The Crypt. I wasn't working there then. They reacted differently with human blood alone. Lexy gets starry-eyed and very hyper, like a child on a sugar rush. But with Alex, his eyes would blaze red and he'd become violent and very aggressive. For a while I thought it was just that age where temper tantrums were to occur. But I paid closer attention and realized it was the blood. I'd try different types to see if there was a difference. But they remained themselves only with the animal blood. Another year passed and Granny says that vampires can respond differently to different blood just as humans respond to different milk or food. I put a stop to the human blood when Alex became too violent. He bit Lexy and she cried nonstop, he was too fast for me to catch, so when he went after Billy with fangs bared… Luke caught him, took him into the woods and taught him to hunt for animals to release his anger. I couldn't watch my innocent little baby kill something, so I waited for them to come back. Then I decided that human blood was off-limits until they had better self-control." Once I finished the story I looked at Alexander who was keenly staring at nothing. By then the room was still being piled with gifts in two corners. "Like I said, Granny was the only help I had with the vampire part of raising children. But, she wasn't a vampire. Before I worked with Jagger, I would hunt for blood when money was tight. Lexy's never killed anything, not even bugs. I want her to stay that way."

"Why didn't you speak to our friends," he questioned, "they would've helped."

"No, Alexander, I couldn't." I explained, " the whole time you were gone, I had to _beg_ countless times for them to help me where help was needed. Help with learning how to live as a vampire, to fly, to find the father of my babies so he could father them. You can call me stubborn, but they had no right to know of my children if they wouldn't let me know about you or answer the simplest questions when I _literally _begged. I swear when you left they seemed to have lost all respect and connection with me. Why didn't you send for me Alexander? If you knew we'd be apart for so long, if you had missed me so much, why couldn't I go? I suffered without you, and not just emotionally." I pleaded with him to answer the questions that tormented me all these years. "What was so important that I couldn't be with you?"

"Raven, I-"

"DONE!" the children came panting and smiling.

"I was here first!" Lexy exclaimed.

"You were not, I passed the threshold before you!" Alex argued. Lexy rolled her big brown eyes.

"Very good both of you, it seems you've found almost all of them." Alexander said amazed.

"What do you mean 'almost', Alexander that's more than…" I stopped just in time to catch myself, "… more than _you_ spoke about." He smiled and simply remedied an excuse.

"Yes, well I had bats to carry them for me, and now that I'm home, the load has become much fuller. After all, these gifts must befit for royalty." Alex's eyes perked up, and Lexy squealed with excitement. "Before you open up, know that the black, red, and silver gifts are for Alexander, and the purple, pink, and white gifts are for Alexandria." They waited to see if he would say anything else. When he didn't they looked to me and I just smiled and watched them rip the wrapping off of the boxes and gasp in amazement at their gifts. Alexander got up and sat on the floor between them as he watched his children glow with their new gifts. I hung back and watched with a newfound peace in my heart. _My vampire has come home, and my darlings finally have their father._ My last thought before I felt myself drifting off into a dreamless slumber was, _finally_.

~ A few hours later ~

"Raven, wake up," I heard Alexander whisper. _Alexander?_ I thought. _Was Alexander here?_ I open my eyes to see Alexander looking at me.

"Alexander? You're back!" I said sleepily.

"I haven't left Raven, you've been asleep, the kids are watching a movie now." I sat up slowly with my wonderful vampire grace and looked at my surroundings. I was in our attic room in the mansion. Then I remembered everything that's happened lately.

"Sorry, I thought this was all a dream. How long was I out?" I was lying on the mattress that was still in the corner on the floor and Alexander was sitting in his chair with his long legs stretched out.

"It's two o'clock exactly, just a couple of hours. We have a few hours before dawn so don't worry."

"I guess we should get back then. It's a pain getting them ready for their coffins."

"Stay." One word with so many meanings. Coming together I could almost sense his thoughts, his feelings.

I got up and walked over to my vampire, my husband as I had been informed. "Let's take it slow Alexander, this has been a lot of changes and discoveries for one weekend. We need time to take it all in. Yesterday you already pointed out that we couldn't just pick up where we left off. And we agreed on the issue. Let's just plan out the week ahead of us; when's and where's. Unless you just want the kids, then I can go and pick them up before the next dawn."

"While you were sleep, the kids were very open in our discussions." _Oh, my gothness, what were they talking about while I was out. Dammit!_ "Relax, Raven, I wasn't trying to get dirt on you through our children, I wouldn't do that, though I couldn't imagine what other dirty little secrets you may have kept while I was away. But I can say a lot of things need to change. Most importantly though, They are bright, so I know your Aunt Lily was very thorough in her teachings, but they aren't up to speed on the vampire ways of education. I want Jameson to take over their teachings. There's a lot to cover."

Thinking about it, I realized he was right. "That's fine, but I don't want to keep Aunt Lily away from them. You should still let her cover some of their teachings. Like you said, she's very thorough. Most kids get five to six days of school if you count religious instructions, and they've been lucky to have only two nights. Aunt Lily works during most of the week so I want to keep her on for the weekends. They'll need some nights free from teachings to breathe, so when would you suggest Jameson carry on his teachings?"

"Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays sound fine?" he asked. I nodded my approval. "Great then I will take you on for those nights as well to begin your teachings on survival and history." _Damn! More school._

"I can't," I said a little too quickly, "I work every night except for Sundays and Mondays." He started to think to himself before he spoke.

"What do they do all week if you're at work and don't tell me _he's _had them." _Confirmation: he will never see past this._

Sigh. "Alexander, Luke is a really good guy, and friend. He would never do anything wrong by my children. Billy's only here on holiday until he returns to his dorms. I literally have no one else. Becky's got a new life now since she moved away. Everyone else had taken up sides and it wasn't mine. So I don't trust them, let alone associate with them. Except Jagger who is my boss and would at the earliest opportunity turn them into mini Jagger's. So yeah, Luke has had them. He's been the only fatherly figure since-

"He is not their father!" he seethed.

"I know that, they know that, and he knows that. All I'm saying is that the problem you have with me concerning him shouldn't affect the good he has done for them." I pointed out, and then regrettably added, "Maybe if you picked up the damn phone when I call we wouldn't be going through this." In a split second Alexander was standing in front of me with eyes glowing and fangs gleaming.

A surprised gasp escaped my lips. Before Alexander could speak, he was shoved back a few steps almost losing his balance but quickly regaining his composure from the shock. I looked down at my little Alexander who was giving his father the same look I was just given. Panic. Then solution. "Alexander, sweetie, you didn't need to do that. Apologize to your father." When Alex did nothing I held his hand that was in a tight little fists and eased them to open and relax. "It isn't polite to interrupt adult conversations, Alex, you know that. And you certainly don't put your hands on them, especially your father. Now I want you to apologize." I spoke to him gently in my motherly tone.

"No. I won't. I felt his anger and hate, it was loud, and then you got scared. You've been sad all this time. You're sad all the time it's him isn't it?" my precious little vampire was angry and crying. I couldn't look at Alexander right now. "Why is it that when you're happy, it's only for a little bit? And then, when you're sad, it never goes away, ever, even when you're happy. Tonight you were different. You've never been this happy before, you actually laughed and now you're scared and sad."

"Oh, Alex. I'm so sorry to put you through this, sweetie. But, you can't just assume the reasons behind the emotions you feel from others. It's not always the person present that causes unpleasant feelings, many times it's a topic that gets brought up or a thought that lingers." I explained. "Having your dad home makes me happier then I let on, trust me. All I ever wanted was for him to come home and be with us again. That must be the sadness that's stuck with me all this time. But it's not the only reason. Right now you're still too young to understand what's going on, and even when you are older I wouldn't bother you with them. But I never lied to you when I said he is the kindest and most gentle vampire I know. He would never harm me but he has a right to be angry and I was only scared you'd feel it, and I was right as all mothers are. But I need to finish talking with your dad alone. These are grown up matters so can you understand that?" he may be young, but he is very mature for his age.

"I understand, I'm sorry." I kissed his little cheek and turned him towards his father. "I'm sorry, I was out of line. I just thought mom was in danger." He gave his father a brave face and direct eye contact. "You won't leave again, will you?"

"No, I won't leave again. Not without you three. I accept you're apology, but I'm very proud to know you would look out for your mother. I will have to control my temper from now on. I'm sorry if I scared you, my son." With that, Alex went back into the entertainment room. "There are some old coffins of mine from my childhood. Jameson can bring them down for the kids to sleep in. I've lived alone long enough. I want to have my family close to me."

"No," he looked at me and I didn't want his temper to fare again. "I found those coffins and used them already so they're no longer here. They're at the house."

"Then I'll pick them up right away." He made to leave and I grabbed his arm.

"I'll get them. Or we can go together. I'd rather not leave you two alone." He nodded reluctantly, probably hoping for the time alone. I told Alex and Lexy that we would stay for the day. Lexy was happy, but Alex wanted to go back home and play games with Luke. Luckily Alexander went to start-up the car, so he didn't hear. "Okay, I'm sure you can fit a game or two while we pack, maybe we'll just grab the bags you had from Aunt Lily's." He agreed, but Lexy wanted to stay and play with her new princess dolls.

The three of us got into my car and Alexander drove us to the house. Once we got there, Alex was the first to get out, I was second and Alexander followed. I opened the door and told Alex to grab his and Lexy's bags. Alexander followed me as I went to let Luke know we were staying the day at the mansion so he didn't worry. Then Luke walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. _Dammit, Luke! Be dressed for once!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Play Time

"Rave, you're home!" he said excitedly, then he saw Alexander, "and you brought company." Frowning and looking around me he asked, "Where are the kids?" Before I could answer a girl walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. And then another one came out. _Look at the player play,_ I thought.

"Luke, the water's cold now," one girl said. "Yeah, let's go warm up in the room." The other suggested. I am used to this happening, and even tipped the girls on how to slip him a hint when I was doing my shift at The Crypt last week. _Perfect timing._

"Sure thing, babe, just give me a minute," Luke told them. I wondered what Alexander was thinking now. When they left I couldn't contain myself.

"Oh my god, Luke, you are so bad right now." I joked. "When did you find their numbers? I slipped them over a week ago."

"Don't hate 'cause I can juggle, baby. You, however, have your hands full so I figured I'd back off, for a while… for the kids' sakes." Then he looked at his watch and frowned. "Normally I don't plan these things unless it's sun-up or I know you're going to be gone for the night. What happened, you're usually home at midnight?" he asked.

"We're going to stay at the mansion for the day, so I came to pick up some things. Alex came because he wanted to play a game with you so you wouldn't be lonely. But, obviously you're not, so-"

"AAALLEXXX, it's game time kiddo! What took you so long? I've been waiting _forever_!" Luke boomed. I looked at Alexander and motioned for him to follow me.

"Aren't you going to put something on?" I stopped and asked Luke remembering his nudeness.

"Raven, Raven, Raven… we're guys, give the boy some credit. Besides," then he opened his towel and I flinched, "I'm wearing trunks." _I could punch him right now. _"Disappointed?" _You dirty little horn dog._

"Shut up before I stab you." I mumbled as I walked away. I could feel Alexander's heat radiating, so I know he was seething.

"Left for Dead, Luke, pass the remote quick; I'm about to leave!" Alex came and launched himself into the air four feet away catching the remote midair and landing perfectly seated on the couch. Then they pounded their fists together with huge grins on their faces. _Boys will be boys, Raven, boys will be boys,_ I reminded myself.

As soon as Alexander and I got into my room, I closed the door and started getting clothes for tomorrow. "Does this normally happen?" Alexander pondered. _Yes! Now he knows Luke and I are just friends._

"Do you mean the girls, or the boys? If it's the girls then no. Usually it's just one. Sometimes he gets lucky and nails two or three." I looked at Alexander who seemed to be examining my face for a negative reaction. To make a point I told him, "Last week I met those two at The Crypt. They are interested in him but too shy to act so I gave them a push. Seems to have worked." I tried to change the subject so he would stop examining my actions and look at the whole picture.

"Sometimes I try to encourage Billy to find a girl too. He's still hooked on Stormy. But one night, after our parents died, he was really depressed and got drunk. He got into a fight with Valentine who would hear from Stormy once in a while. He felt like she dumped him and wanted nothing to do with him so he took comfort with another girl. Since then he has found comfort with other girls casually, but like me, he won't date anybody. We've had our hearts broken enough to keep from trying again. Compared to the Sterling siblings," I said looking up at him, "nobody else is worth it. You lots are really inconsiderate it seems, except Granny, of course." Then I thought of how his mother practically betrayed me. _I used to like Alexander's mom, but she took him from me when I needed him. She knew… _I closed my bag that I had packed and started to lift my mattress to get my coffin out. Alexander came up behind me and stayed my hand. I turned to look at him.

There was something he wanted to say but he seemed to change his mind. Instead he said, "You've been gone from my coffin too long." I turned around to face him. "What about my loneliness, Raven? What am I to do about my broken heart? Would you encourage me to take a mistress? Do you think it would ease the pain?" he asked me in a whisper. The thought brought new tears to my eyes. Alexander, in a flash, went across the bedroom to lock the door and return to me. My breath quickened and I felt nervous.

"I thought you had." That was all I could say to him. The tears flowed with ease and I wrapped my arms around my middle to protect myself from the feelings flowing through me. Alexander sat on my bed and pulled me to him. I went and held his head to my breast and placed my lips upon his head as he held my sides. We stayed there for a few minutes until he moved to get up and I stepped back to let him. "I can't bare to think of you with someone else. You're mine. It seems selfish now, but it's true. I could kill any mistress you plan to take and I would."

He stood and held me tight as he breathed in my scent. He kissed my forehead, cheeks, chin, and then my lips. "Let's go." He picked up my bag and grabbed my hand. When we walked back into the living room, Luke was with Shadow talking in their language and Alex had passed out.

"Hey Shadow, are you staying for the day?" I asked as I moved to get Alex.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." I told him it was fine as I tried to hoist Alex with his head on my shoulder, an arm under his bottom, and the other hand on his back.

"Raven. No boy his age wants his _mommy_ to pick him up like a baby, it'll embarrass him." Luke said.

"Shut up! He's _my_ baby. He's not that big and he's still asleep so he wouldn't even know." I argued. I looked at Alexander who came over and took Alex from me with a pitiful look. _Oh come on! Not you too._

"He wouldn't but you would." He countered. I huffed in defiance and moved to get the bags, until Alexander got to them first with free hands. I looked around for Alex and figured Alexander must have put him in the car already. His vampire speed was too fast for me to pick up on. So I just said good morning to the guys and left following Alexander to the car. The whole ride I thought about what would change with Alexander being home, now.

By the time we got to the mansion and the kids tucked in their coffins with Alexander telling a story of an adventure in Romanian, dawn was breaking. Alexander and I made to the hidden door in the attic that led to his coffin room. I grabbed my overnight bag and took out my shorts and tank top pajamas. Following him through the little door made me realize how much we've grown since the first time he brought me here when I was just sixteen. "Wow! You've gotten a bigger coffin." I commented.

"Yeah, I nearly kicked a hole in the other one, and I knew you had wanted a king sized coffin for us both. It's supposed to be a gift. Now we get to use it. It slides open and locks from the inside." I knew that if I were still human, the room would be pitched dark since he hadn't lit the candle. But I'm no longer human, so I could see everything perfectly, as if a dim light was lit. Alexander kicked off his shoes and socks, then unbuttoned and took off his shirt and I got a better look at him. He was lean with very defined muscles on such pale skin. I felt dizzy and caught myself fantasizing over him. The faint smile on his lips told me he saw it too. _Fuck!_

I quickly stripped to my black lace thong and matching half bra. Then tried to pick up my pajamas and noticed they weren't here. _Where did I put them?_ I wondered. "You won't need them, come on." Alexander came to me with just his pants on and put his hands to rest at my waist. "My love, you are too cruel, and yet here I stand wanting to please you. Maybe I will punish you instead." I felt my nipples pebble and press against the rough lace with each breath I drew.

"Alexander," I breathed. His forehead pressed against mine and he bent to grab the backs of my thighs and lift me up and against him. I kissed his lips but he didn't return it. His mouth stayed clamped shut with his lips looking like an angry line on his beautiful face. My hands are rested on his bare chest when he sat me atop _our_ coffin. He kept his left hand pressed against my lower back. And the other massaged my inner thigh with his thumb drawing slow circles. Slowly he eased his fingers closer to my center and I anxiously waited for him to end his route. But when the tip of his thumb brushed the inside of my panties and caressed the edge of my outer lips, he pulled back and switched hands to start over on the other side.

I whimpered with loss and tried to look into his eyes and beg him to take me. But his eyes were downcast as he focused on his ministrations. With his right hand that was now on my back, he started to rub up and down my back casually slipping a finger under the clasp of my bra each time without taking it off, just teasing it. I felt his thumb on his left hand slip beneath my panties and gently caress my outer lips again from top to bottom. Not once moving to the center or even pressing down. "Alexander," I breathed. He removed his hand again and I whimpered again.

I was so aroused I didn't take notice when he stepped back to unzip and step out of his pants. It was when he laid me back that I noticed his thumbs now caressing the sides of my breast. My legs hung off the edge and Alexander stood between them. He leaned over me and finally looked into my eyes. His eyes are red and when he circled the edges of my nipples without touching them, I felt my eyes turn too. I tried to grab for him, but he was quick and held both of my wrist with one hand in a vise grip. Without warning he stood straight and pulled me off of the coffin by my bound wrists with ease. As soon as my feet touched the ground I nearly collapsed but he caught me and held my steady as we stood in front of our coffin and he pushed the lid to open. I climbed in and was greeted with a mattress so soft and silk sheets that were so smooth. I curled up on one side and felt Alexander come in the other side. He slid the lid closed and I heard the soft click of a lock.

I wanted to turn around and face him but I was feeling really helpless now. Alexander wrapped one long arm around me and pulled me over in to the middle of the mattress. "You look scared, Raven," Alexander spoke against my skin as he stroked my arm. "I wish I could tell you 'I won't bite', but…" he trailed off and I turned my body to face him.

"Please, Alexander," I whispered, "drink from me. It's been too long, I don't want to wait anymore, and you shouldn't either." His eyes glowed brighter in the darkness.

"That's the problem we face, my bride, you lack patience." _When have I ever been patient?_ I asked myself. _Waiting as long as I did was the most patience I ever suffered and it wouldn't have lasted longer if he didn't keep me from boarding a plane and making me think I'd been forsaken. Can't he tell how much I've needed him? Could he be so blind as a bat to think he'd have no effect on me? I should be pissed off and stayed away when I realized he'd come back. But I didn't, I went to him; I could have kept him in the dark about everything if I had been anymore selfish. I shared with him the most precious part of my life when Hell knows I didn't have too! _

Then he released me and moved to lay on his stomach with his face turned away from mine. _I want to make him feel better, to please him. I hate this distance between us. Dammit! _ Slowly, I leaned up a bit and swung my leg over him to straddle his backside. And slowly, I laid my head against his shoulder-blade and heard his hearts slow beat, and the blood flow inside him. I could hear his gentle breaths. Reaching behind me I undid the clasp of my bra and placed it at his fingertips. Gently I untied the ribbon in his hair to set it free. Now with my naked breast firmly pressed against his back, I kept my head on his shoulder blades and raked my fingers through his hair to massage his scalp slowly.

"If patience is my problem, then consideration is yours, darling. For as long as you'll love me and keep me, I could never stray from you, Alexander. All I ever wanted was you, or to at least know that you still loved me and wanted me. I'm not psychic nor am I a telepathic. I need to know where I stand with you. And last time I checked, you were only 18 when you left; 8 years for you shouldn't be considered nothing." Without pause, I eased my hands down from his scalp to massage his neck. Still he remained silent but not asleep. His fingers would lightly trace the lacey pedals along the edges of the bra. I massaged the tension in his shoulders and back. I kissed him from the nape of his neck along his spine with my pebbled tips grazing his skin lightly. I heard him sigh and climbed back off of him into my spot. But still I held him and was rewarded when he turned to me. "I want to please you, Alexander. I want us to be happy again, to feel more than married. Would we forever fall back on this, never getting past it? I would spend forever making it up to you."

Without words Alexander kissed my lips with the primal passion. I gasped and his tongue beckoned mine. My need for him over took me and I surrendered myself to him. Our tongues twined and danced. We breathed into each other. I cupped one side of his jaw and caressed his cheeks, and he did the same for me. His leg separated mine and drew up to press against my center. I moaned into our kiss. He brought his left hand up to clasp the back of my head and rest on his forearm as he moved over me. Without once breaking our kiss, he used his free hand to cup and knead my boob that filled his hands and thumb my aching nipple. I sighed in pleasure and used my free hand to claw at his abs. I felt the muscle jerk at my touch. He moved his hand down to my dampened panties and slid them inside to caress my silky folds. I spread my legs apart and open with my heels grinding into the mattress. I wanted to touch him, to feel him again after all these years. I didn't want to rush it though. I willed myself to let this moment last. I jerked when his fingers separated the flesh to caress my intimate parts. His middle finger rubbed my juices around the entrance to lubricate. And his thumb brushed feather light touches on my clit. Still he never broke our kiss.

I, however, was panting and struggling not to squirm. As I desperately tried to return the kiss I felt the waves of pleasure wash over me like a cup over full. I shuddered and my body quaked as I collapsed into the sheets. But Alexander still held my head firm. My lips felt swollen but he kissed them still. With a flick of his wrist, my thong was torn from my hips. I was fully naked before him and watched his eyes bore into mine. He took my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it then bit down. The blood seeped into my mouth and trickled down my chin. I dabbed at it with the tip of my tongue and swallowed the sweet taste. His nostrils flared from the scent and he captured my bloodied lip into his mouth again and suckled again. My arousal was surging through again when he played with the juices of my pleasure with the tip of a finger while he used the same movements to play with the blood on my lips. My breath came in whispers. He lapped up the rest of the blood and kissed my wounds. I reached down between my legs and scooped up my juices with a finger and brought it to my lips. When I dabbed it with my tongue to taste myself, he watched with lustful eyes and resumed our kiss. This time he would thrust his tongue in and out, stroking my tongue each time, like sex. I was so turned on I couldn't stay still. I drew my feet up against his legs until I felt the boxers he wore. Slipping the fabric between my toes, I tugged on them. Then I caught Alexander's tongue between my teeth and bit down until I tasted the blood. Alexander's blood was so rich and sweet. It warmed my throat as it went down. I released his tongue and continued to tug on his boxers.

As soon as his boxers came down I moved to grab him but he held me still. Without warning he slapped my clit hard with the head of his cock. My breath hitched and my body squirmed. Then he did it again, and again. He did it harder each time. I started to whimper, and then I cried out. He muffled my cries with a kiss while he continued to spank my clit with his heavy cock harder and faster. When I started to feel like I couldn't take it anymore and the tears began to fall, with a guttural groan, he plunged into me hard and deep without mercy, lifting himself in the process. I screamed from the painful intrusion. He stretched me 'til I felt I would rip in two. _Never had I been this filled. Alexander grew in more ways than two. _

The pain didn't have time to settle because Alexander drew out and plunged forward again. I clawed at his chest and he punished me with a brutal fucking. I screamed into his mouth and he grunted with satisfied pleasure, I cried and he brushed my tears away. His girth was as unnatural as his length and the hardness was rock solid. His pelvis slammed into mine and I am overwhelmed with the magnitude of the painful pleasure. _Too much! _My whole body convulsed and my moans were throaty. I threw my arms around his neck and clawed at his back. The pain was finally gone, but the pleasures kept rising and building. He didn't stop, but he slowed to a gentler pace. He broke our kiss and trailed soft velvet kisses along my jaw, down my neck, and across my shoulders. I moaned and panted in his ear. My fingers stroked his back lovingly and I whispered his name.

"Raven," he whispered back, he started to pick up the pace, and I braced myself for the onslaught against my pussy. "You are mine and mine only," he groaned, "for all eternity, do you understand me?" He was making love to me violently. We weren't fucking now. He was pouring his heart out to me; the pain, betrayal, and the love he felt. He released it onto me this day. "Tell me this, love," he demanded.

"I am yours… forever… And you are mine… forever. I want… no one else… I love you… Alexander!" I moaned. I felt the orgasmic storm building and blow over. Alexander was still going strong when he flipped us over so that I was on top. He was thrusting upwards into me and I braced myself with my nails digging into his flesh. I wanted to ease his pain and bring him pleasure too, so I started making love to him with the rhythm of my body. I ground my pussy against his hilt and lifted, squeezing as I came up. I worked my inner muscles on his shaft and rocked my body into him and ground out, in, then pulled up clenching. My rhythm was slow and agonizing. He kept my rhythm going as he would pull out and rock into me when I was down. I kissed his lips, and twirled my tongue into his goatee. I nibbled on his chin and then along his jaw line. I nuzzled the crook of his neck and nibbled the tender spot hard without drawing blood. Now he was caressing my flesh and nibbling my tender spot. Together we bit down and moaned as we drank from each other. Once again I rode the orgasmic waves of our lovemaking. My convulsing, clenching and milking around his cock sent Alexander over and he shot his seed into me in hot heavy loads. His pulsing and my convulsing lasted so long, I shuddered as my body ran on empty and yet felt so full.

Alexander held me against him and I stayed with our bodies still united. "Alexander," I whispered. He rolled us to one side and I rested my head on his arm. With his free hand he gently caressed my side and I fingered a lock of his long hair. I looked into his deep brown eyes and wanted to cry. The way he looked at me was a look of confusion and betrayal. _Maybe the bond is what keeps him with me; otherwise he would have left me right away. He'll never love me the same. I'll always be a whore to him._

"Don't," he said, "It's not just the bond, Raven, and you are no whore." I stayed quiet wondering if I had said that out loud. "The woman who mothers my children would never be a whore."

"You can read my mind?" I asked incredulously. "Don't you think you should have told me that years ago?"

"Why, so you could hide your thoughts and be uncomfortable to think around me?" he asked.

I thought about how that might feel. "Is it just with me, or everybody." I asked.

"It's everybody, but I can tune out at anytime, it's not just that either. It seems our children inherited my gifts. Empathy and Necromancy." I was in utter shock, then enraged.

"Why didn't you tell me Alexander? Dammit why weren't you fucking HERE when I needed you? What was so damned important that you left me alone with all this?" I turned away from him so I could cry and be angry alone. _All this time I thought you'd be gone for a week or a month tops. But you left me for eight fucking years. What happened to never leaving my side? No wonder we have problems._ I thought about what it was like being pregnant and feeling so lost and helpless. _I was so… They would have died if Granny weren't there. I had a missing boyfriend or husband or baby-daddy or whatever, dead parents, a raging-hormonal-teenager-gone-Emo for a brother and two baby vampires to take care of. Now I have to fix this shitty understatement for 'a lack of communication' that could have been avoided if said boyfriend-slash-husband-slash-baby-daddy or whatever would just open his fucking mouth and talk to me. I could never go back to being who I was before all this. I had to grow up too damn quick and take life the hard way; a life that changed drastically. I could never regret my babies, but dammit we wouldn't have to suffer like we have. What if Granny hadn't come, what if the explosion reached the second floor, what if I messed up somehow. It feels like everything is happening all over again._ I curled up on my side away from Alexander, and cried as silently as I could. _What if he leaves again? I can't take that feeling again. I don't want him to be tied down to me, I want him to want me and love me._

I didn't notice Alexander wrapped himself around me. I didn't notice his lips kissing my tears away. I fell asleep when I registered his voice whispering into my mind, '_I'm sorry, Raven. I'll never leave you, I'm sorry. I love you Raven. I truly do love you. I'm here now, Raven. I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry. Please believe that I love you.'_

When I felt the sun set beneath the horizon, I woke instantly but kept my eyes closed. The first thing that came to my mind was, _oh my dammit my pussy is so fucking sore! _Then I recalled my day with Alexander and the violent lovemaking. _Oh that was so damn good. _I felt like I was glowing and stretched my arms and legs, and then finally opened my eyes. Alexander was gazing at me. _Why is he staring at me like that? What's so funny?_ Then the rest of the day came back to me. _Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, and a dead puppy! Why do I have to be so damn emotional? Okay. Calm down, Raven, and take a deep breath._ "Good evening." I told him. He had a gleam in his eyes and I knew he was listening in on my thoughts. "So happy to aid in your amusement." I said sarcastically as I lay on my stomach.

Alexander smiled and climbed over me I felt his erection rest atop my arse. He reached beneath me to lift my stomach. When I did and my arse pressed against him as it lifted, he squeezed my breast and placed light kisses on my shoulder. "Good evening," he replied in his early evening husky voice. _Oh my god I've missed my vampire so much. _"I've missed you too," he replied to my thoughts. "Let me show you how much." His hands left my breast and glided down my sides. I felt cold goose bumps break out all over me and I shivered. He put his head against mine and breathed against my neck. I felt his hands give my arse cheeks a squeeze before he lifted them to expose my swollen flesh. "Put it in for me love," he breathed. I obeyed by reaching down between my legs and he pulled back. I wiggled my arse for him and he chuckled and pushed forward so I could grab for him. As soon as I felt the tip, I gasped. Last night, he wouldn't let me touch him or look at him. But now that I felt the tip, which felt like a ripe apple, I felt a little scared but excited. He picked up on it and kissed my neck as he placed a hand over mine and moved so I could feel him more.

My breaths came quick and so did his. Gently I stroked him and he rubbed my arm lightly and rocked into my grip. I put my head down and looked under me to see his unbelievably engorged cock pumping into my hand that couldn't close around him. My eyes widened at the thought that he was inside me this morning. _He seriously could have ripped me in half._ I braced my weight on my knees and head, while I reached down for my other hand to grab him. With two hands I held onto him and stroked while I pulled him up to rub him against my clit. I moaned out loud. _Fuck, I'm too sensitive. I'm still sore from this morning, I can't take it right now,_ I thought to myself. Again, he put his hand over mine and pressed his length against my clit again. He ground it against me with each thrust and I cried out in ecstasy. _Oh my god, FUCK, AHHH! _I squirmed and bucked uncontrollably moaning with my face buried in the pillow. I felt myself cum hard and my juices soak my hands and his cock and drip down my inner thighs. It was creamy and trickled slowly. _Alexander…_

Using my juices to lubricate him, Alexander's hands still over mine rubbing my creamy juices over the head of his cock and placing it against my entrance. Slowly, he slid into me, filling me wholly. My thighs shook and with one hand on each side, he steadied them as he moved inside me. I spread my legs further apart, pulled my knees up to rest at my sides, and arched my back to give him better access and take him deeper. _Ah, yes, that feels so, ah!_ I moaned and stretched my arms above my head and gripped the sheets. Alexander rubbed his hands up and down my thighs, and then did the same with my sides and arms until he stopped to cup and knead my breast again. He loved me gently and his groans mirrored my moans. I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him the same time he tilted his to look at me. Like that we stared into each other's eyes and held the contact. We shared breath in the enclosed space you could almost see it. Together, our pleasure heightened causing our bodies to tense. But he kept his pace, and together we found a release so soothing as we rode it together panting and moaning. Alexander's body coiled tight and then relaxed into mine. I felt like a puddle of bliss. _It feels so good having his weight against me like this. I could die happy right now._ A smile played on my face and I let it. _I don't want to ever leave this spot._

"But we must. I have plans for us all tonight. Then you and I will have more to discuss." I sighed knowing that our blissful moment must come to an end. Then he said, "For now, though, just let me hold you." I eased my legs down; they were painfully tense. Once they were straight, I turned myself around to face Alexander, who rose up for me to move and settled back down atop me. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and traced an outline and the contours of my face. All the while I leaned into his touch. _I can't believe this is real, he's here, he actually came back, and I've missed this feeling. I've been lost without it. I feel like I've just come home. How long can this last?_ I wondered. Then remembering he could read my mind, I reached out to him with my thoughts, _Alexander?_

"Yes, I can hear you." Then he kissed me and said, "Raven, I'm home now, and I'm not leaving you alone ever again. This is real. I want you." '_I love you'_, I heard his mind reach out to me.

_I love you, too, _I thought out to him. He kissed me sweetly, but it became passionate and rough.

He moved his hand down to my abdomen and glided his thumb across. When he pulled out of our passionate kiss, he pecked my swollen-kissed lips and whispered against them. "I wish I could have seen you pregnant, feel them kick and move when I touch you here. I wish I could have seen them born. Held them, do everything I should have done for you and the twins. I'll never get that back."

"With them, no. But if it means anything to you, my family still seems small. I hope in the future we could make it bigger. That is if you don't feel these two become too much of a handful." He smiled at the thought and I couldn't help kissing his lips again.

"We should get up before I decided to turn Jameson into a nanny and keep you here all night." He laughed.

"Can we?" I asked seriously.

He laughed again, and it was a beautiful sound. "Let's plan for it in advance, this is my second day officially as a father. Growing up my mother and father were always pulled away with work. I want to be different for them. I didn't start off where I should, but I want to make it up." I understood and agreed with him. He grabbed his boxers, and pulled them back on. I found my bra, but was surprised to see my favorite thong in shreds. I couldn't be mad, so instead I was aroused. _If he does that to all of my panties, I'm going to have fun shopping for lingerie… I need a cold shower._


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Today I checked on how my story stats were and was blown away by the results. Somebody made my story a 'favorite', someone else 'followed' my story, and people from other countries are reading it! It may be lame to some of you, but to me it was nearly overwhelming. I am so happy to know that I've grabbed attention, let alone made an impact, even a small one. So thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read my story. Credit goes to Ellen Schreiber for writing awesome books.) **

**Chapter 14**

The 'Master' has Return

Alexander and I took our showers, separately, brushed our fangs and dressed. Alexander wore a black muscle shirt, and black slacks. His hair is combed sleek and parted in the middle and left to fall on his back. He still carried the vial of my human blood that I gave him years ago for his birthday. A large ring sat on his middle finger with his family's crest, and a band on his left ring finger with a Raven engraved in it. I wore a long, light, sleeveless, black dress that reached my ankles. The bodice was corset and decorated with dark blue lace and had a split on one side as high as my mid-thigh. For shoes, I wore a pair of three-inch wedged heel leather boots that were knee high. I did my make up with shadow eyes and black lipstick. My hair was halfway up with a clip and spiked ends, and the rest spilled over my shoulders and down my back. The only jewelry I wore were black, blue, and white-gemmed studs along the shell of my ears that linked together with silver chains. No rings, no necklaces. When Alexander looked appreciatively at my appearance but furrowed his brows, I thought out to him._ 'After all these years I thought you didn't want me, so I put the things that reminded me of you in a chest. I only pulled it out occasionally when I felt depressed or lost. The kids began to look too much like you, so I stopped pulling it out.'_ He reached his hand out and I took it so he could pull me in and kiss each stud along my ears. Afterwards, he whispered in my ear, "Then it's time you bring it out, start with the ring." It was a demand rather than suggestion. _'Yes… master.'_ I joked and got a smirk out of him. "I'm serious." He added.

When we finished I went to go check on the kids who were, as expected, still sleeping in their coffins. Alexander came in behind me. "They're still sleeping." I told him. He opened each coffin lid, noticed the pictures I spoke of along with some stickers, and watched their sleeping faces. I went to Lexy first after a moment and closed the lid, then went to Alex. "It's best not to force them awake." As if on cue, when I placed my hand on Alex's coffin lid, his hand shot out and clutched my wrists tightly. Before blood could draw, I quietly cooed, "It's okay Alex, it's just me. Mommy's here baby, don't be frightened. There's no danger." His lids parted slowly.

"Mom," he whined, "I want to sleep… five more minutes." I smiled and thought, '_even vampire children have difficulties waking up on time.' _

"Would you keep your father waiting at the breakfast table?" I asked tauntingly. Then winked at Alexander who leaned against the door frame, smiling.

Mention of his father brought him fully awake as he sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Lexy, however, threw her coffin door open and sped as fast as she could to the door only to slam full force into Alexander and fall on her tiny bottom. He knelt down to pick her up, while Alex laughed. "DADDY!" She hugged his neck tight. "I thought it was just a dream, but it's not. You're here, you're here, you're here, you're really really here." She was squealing with excitement.

"I'm here, princess." He assured her.

Alex got up, with his hair in his face. Slowly and sleepily he walked to the door. "Good evening," he mumbled. Then walked out without glancing up. I reached out to Alexander with my thoughts, '_he's like a zombie in the morning with his mind on blood and meat. After breakfast he'll be fully awake.' _

_ 'I was the same way,' _I heard Alexander think.

_'Like father, like son.' _I thought back. I closed their coffin lids and followed them downstairs. Then I practically ran passed them when I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. Then I stopped when I noticed Sebastian sitting at the table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him through gritted teeth, baring my fangs. He was lost in thought staring at Alex, whose head rested at the table, when I came in. So when Alex either heard me or felt my anger and looked up, that's when Sebastian noticed me and understanding dawned on him.

"I invited him over. This is still my home, and he is my best friend. He is still welcomed here." Alexander stated. _Like hell! I want him nowhere near my kids. He doesn't deserve to know them._

_ 'Sit down, Raven, and calm your temper. Alex is watching,' _He sent me.

Reluctantly I sat down, but made sure to be between the two of my kids, which left me directly in front of Sebastian who kept looking at the both of them like he is confused. _Be confused, you useless asshole, serves you right._ Then Alexander cleared his throat as he sat at the head of the table. The look he gave me told me he heard and didn't approve. _Whether you like it or not, I want nothing to do with our old friends, even your best friend, and I'd rather the kids weren't either._

_'Like I said, this is still my home and _I _say that he is welcome. Would you cease to allow your friend around my children if I forbid it? Because I want him out of sight from all of you, doesn't mean you'll agree. Would you?'_ Alexander asked.

_'At least _my_ friend was around to help where help is needed. When I struggled with the kids' welfare, he never needed to be asked, he just stepped up. What has Sebastian done but made everything even more difficult that it needed to be?'_ I countered and forced the guilt down that I felt for mentioning Luke, but Alexander had no right to disregard my feelings about this. _'You should have at least warned me so I didn't have to alarm Alex. You know how sensitive he is… he's not even fully awake and already he's tense.'_

"Sebastian, I would like you to meet my children, Alexander II and Alexandria. They were my parting gift to Raven. So as you can imagine I was very surprised to hear about them. Looks like that detail has slipped you as well." Alexander gave Sebastian a pointed look. "My children, Sebastian has been my best friend since the night I was born. Do you know of him?"

"It's definitely a surprise. Alexander and Alexandria… what's up?" The twins giggled and Alex began to relax. Sebastian was like a big happy kid, and they warmed up to him immediately. _Great, now they'll start calling him 'Uncle Bastian'._

_'Your feelings shouldn't keep them from knowing someone important to me either. We'll speak about your thoughts on my mother later,'_ he sent me. I cursed myself for that one. I couldn't bear to talk about that with him unless she spoke to him first.

_'No it won't. Just ask her about it yourself, Alexander… it's not my place.'_ Our silent argument continued even after Jameson brought out the pancakes with bloody syrup, eggs, and smoked beacon with animal blood mixed into fruity smoothies. Lexy was smiling with big bright eyes, still in her princess sleeping gown from one of her gifts. Alex, whose long and loose hair was still covering his face, sat up straighter. He even protested unsuccessfully when I combed my fingers through his hair to get it out of his face and avoid getting sticky.

Alexander wouldn't let it drop though. _'You said she knew… about them?'_ I remained silent and nearly jumped when he yelled in my head, _'ANSWER ME,'_

_ 'GODDAMMIT! YES… okay? Yes, she knew, Alexander. It pisses me off that she didn't tell you after all this time, but I don't want that to ruin your relationship with your mother.' _Alexander stood and everybody looked his direction.

"Excuse me for a moment," he told everyone. Then he looked to me and said, "Raven, come with me." Reluctantly I stood as he drew my seat back. He led me out into the backyard behind a large tree. I watched with my arms wrapped around my middle as he leaned against it and tilted his head back. I watched his Adam's apple bob and his clenched fists move into his pockets. I watched in silence hoping he wouldn't overreact. "How the hell, am I supposed to react then?" he asked startling me. I couldn't look him in the eye because I didn't know. "How long has she known, how much does she know?" he demanded.

"The night they left…" I whispered.

"Explain!"

I started shaking and started to rub my arms as I spoke. "I was craving your blood and without thinking I tried to drink from you but…" sniff, "you got mad at me, and called Jameson to bring something. I drank the stupid blood and felt horrible…" sniff, sniff, "I was in the bathroom throwing up _everything_ when your mom walked in. She said I was 'with child' and that 'now wasn't the time to tell you' and some stupid shit about 'focus', 'bloodlines', and… I just tuned her out because there was no way I could not tell you. I was mad at her so I cleaned up and left. I still wasn't feeling good so when I went to find you she stopped me and told me I couldn't." I shivered remembering how helpless I felt. "I yelled at her to leave me alone and back off. That's when I realized you had come and heard. I tried to tell you the reason, but you just grabbed my arm and literally threw me into the attic room and locked the door from the outside like I was a child. I yelled and cried but you didn't come back until they had left. I figured you'd be more mad if I broke the door so I sat on the mattress." I looked up to see him. He had tear streaks on his cheek and a sad and guilty look on his face. But I couldn't stop now; he had to understand how hard I tried to tell him. "When you came back, you wouldn't look at me or hear what I had to say. I couldn't just say it, because I didn't know if I really was. I told you I needed you, but you ignored me. When I grabbed you, you threw me against the wall and yelled at me." Then I laughed, which startled him. "To this night, I hadn't been able to recall a single word you yelled. I was too surprised and a little scared that I gave up. The rest of the night you ignored me and went to your coffin. I went to mine and cried the whole day until the sun had set. Then I decided that the moment I saw you the first thing I'd say was 'I'm pregnant'. But you were gone. Everything was gone. I was completely alone.

"I didn't leave the house for a week until I realized I was starving and I couldn't just think of myself anymore. I went to Sebastian, Onyx, and Scarlett for help with finding you. All they ever gave me was silence. One time I caught Sebastian and Matt passing a phone around talking to you… they were laughing. Then they saw me and I demanded I speak with you. You told them you had to go. My mom helped me with the pregnancy since I couldn't make any appointments. Dad tried to track you down. Billy was depressed because Stormy disappeared on him too, but he tried to help. I kept calling and leaving messages until you turned off your phone. Then the kids were born, and I tried to see you. For the first time in months, I had asked for Sebastian's help. I didn't want to leave my babies, but I didn't know if vampire babies were too young to fly." Again I laughed before I sobered to remind him, "_You_ had me kicked off a plane. In those messages I told you I was pregnant. I told you I needed your help. I told you that you had twins. After the plane incident, I gave up. I figured you knew and didn't want to help, didn't want me. I figured you met some other royal vampire who you'd want to have a family with. Then my parents died. Then I had to take care of Billy too. Then I met Luke. Then I found some peace and gave up on dreams, true love, and eternal happiness. But I tried to keep it alive in the kids. Then you came back and told me it was all… a misunderstanding." I was out of tears to shed so I just felt bitter and alone again.

All Alexander could do was pace, punch the tree, and burn holes at nothing with his glowing red eyes. Every time his gaze penetrated mine he'd squeeze them shut and refocus his anger. "Maybe it was better for me to tell you first. Was she right, Alexander? Keeping your new life private from your bride must have kept you focused. Your bloodline seems so damn important, powerful and secretive that you didn't even realize that it was extended. I guess she didn't think of that either. Or maybe she did and thought they would be tainted by mine, I don't know I'll have to ask her." I walked away, but Alexander grabbed my arm and pulled me back into him with my back against his chest.

"You have every right to be angry with me. But I can't believe my own mother would betray me like this. Even after she tried…" _tried what? _"Raven, if what you say is true… I can't imagine how, but she will pay for this." He promised.

Then I stepped away and leaned my back against the tree. "I told you, Alexander, I don't want to take away the relationship you have with your mom. Like you said, my feelings should stop them from knowing the people important to you. If she wants to know them and be in their lives, I wouldn't take that away… unlike with Sebastian. They lost one grandmother; I don't want them to be denied the only one left. Besides… you should stop blaming everybody but yourself for avoiding me. Since you came back, you've acted as if I should have came running with open arms." With a roll of my eyes I added, "Okay, I kind of did under different circumstances, but did you deserve it? I'd follow you to the end of eternity and into the sun, but you'd leave me cold without your touch and in the dark to rot alone. Would you prefer that I wither away and moped around the mansion like a haunting ghoul for ten years, as you expected to be gone for, and start bouncing around with smiles and kisses like a hopeless groupie. Can you honestly blame me for being so upset with everyone and keeping them away from my precious babies?"

"You're right, I deserve the full extent of your anger." He kissed me repeatedly and whispered his apologies. His big hands rubbed my arms and held me. When I didn't kiss him back right away, he kissed my harder, and licked the seam of my lips with the tip of his tongue. I open for him and silently forgave him for all the pain he brought me. I opened my arm along with my heart for him to take, and he took.

He knelt slightly to feel for my exposed thigh, his hand trailed higher. With the other hand, he moved my dress aside to expose my legs and lift me against the tree to settle between them. I kept my hands wrapped around his neck and kissed him. One of his hands moved and I heard his belt buckle and zipper open. He pulled my blue lace thong to the side and immediately thrust upwards into me. I gasped and moaned from the fullness. Alexander stood up straight with his legs slightly apart with both hands beneath me, each hand on one cheek holding me up and exposed. Then he pecked my lips and the bite mark on my neck before returning to my lips. We kissed as we continued our series of passionate sex. He lifted me with each thrust. My back is pressed against the tree and I pressed against it as I moved my hands to his shoulders and broke our kiss.

With heavy lids and lust in my red eyes I watched him as I ground into him till I came. My body arched into him and squeezed almost painfully with my head thrown back and a silent scream. Alexander pushed and pumped harder as I orgasm and squirmed around him. With vampire speed and strength, he fucked a series of orgasms out of me 'til I was limp and lost all sense of thought. When he came, the heat and pressure made my spine tingle, my skin prickles, and my body shiver. All I could do was feel. I felt him soften and pull out, I felt the air cool my heated flesh, I felt him fix my thong back in place and trace his finger along the material. I felt him touch me intimately as he kissed my face.

I smelled the blood before I felt his hand on the pack of my head, pulling me toward his neck to drink. Instinct took over and I drank from him. Slowly my strength and thoughts returned to me. _I'm smitten with you, _I thought. He stroked my hair and back. "I could never deny you anything, love… not even for the royal families." He told me. … _Even your forgiveness? Could you deny me that?_ I didn't mean to ask that, but it was said- well, thought. "Raven, for all that I put you through… I could forgive you anything. I understand your pain; I can feel it. I hate that I caused you to feel such helplessness. My loneliness from you and pain from your betrayal cannot compete with all you've dealt with; you're parents' death, my mother's betrayal, my ignorance and everyone's isolation. Nothing I say or do could take your pain away. And you have forgiven and returned to me. How can I be so selfish? Let us return to our kids," then he laughed, "all three, and leave the past behind us." _Oh my god!_ I really wish he didn't remind me. "Do not worry Raven, Sebastian has the children occupied they didn't notice," I had to stop him.

"Alexander," _deep breaths, Raven, _"there's more you should probably know." I started feeling really scared about what I was about to confess to. Alexander tightened his grip on my waist and set me down steadily. When my feet are planted, his grip didn't loosen.

With a deep breath and long exhale he asked, "What else have you not told me Raven. I want all the secrets out now before we go back. _Everything._"

I trembled in his arms and refused to look him in the eyes. "I didn't think to mention it because nobody else but myself and your granny knows… not even the kids or my mom…" I took another deep breath and tried to gulp the sickening feeling I kept inside. Alexander became alarmed and all I could think of was how much he's going to hate me. "I just, don't want you to find out if it ever slipped in my thoughts, but you said three and I need you to know…"

He lifted my face with his thumb and index finger holding my chin. I met his eyes and he said quietly. "Raven, whatever it is, we'll fix it, get past it, and learn from it." Those words were not what I wanted to hear concerning this._ Easier said than done, Alexander… I can never get past it; I know you won't either once you know._ "Band-aid, remember?" he reminded me.

"We didn't have twins." His body froze and his eyes gleamed dangerously. "They are yours, don't think they're not." I told him, so he didn't think I cheated while he was with me. He only released his tension a fraction and furrowed his brows in confusion. _Band-aid, Raven, band-aid, _I reminded myself then continued. "They were three."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Betrayal

"Three." It was barely a whisper of breath on his tongue. Then he lost it. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THREE? Triplets?" he gripped me harder 'til it hurt. I waited for him to calm down so I could finish. "Where is the other one? Boy or girl? Why isn't he or she here?" he asked more calmly, also not meeting my eyes. Then he paused and gently lifted my face and loosened his grip on my waist. "You said 'they _were_ three'."

Meeting his eyes behind my tears I told him. "He died." We were silent for a moment. "My parents went on a little trip for the weekend. I went to the mansion cellar for that fancy bottled blood you kept down there because I wanted to drown myself in misery and couldn't have alcohol. I never got to the bottles. I was in so much pain I collapsed on the floor. My water broke and there was blood everywhere. The contractions were awful 'til your granny's ghost came to help. Alex was first, then Lexy. I held two baby bats in my hands. I wasn't prepared for that and nearly fainted. When Granny lifted them with transparent hands, it was just on time because the pain started again and another came out with the placenta. I picked him up and stroked his little bat wings. He opened his big brown eyes and took a deep breath." I stopped and choked on the last part. "Then I watched him turn to ash in my hands." I let the memory overwhelm my thoughts, and I know he felt it. _I wanted to scream and take his place instead. I begged her for a way to bring him back, but there was nothing I could do. I screamed and cried so loud that she had to possess my body so that I would sleep. _"And like that, she took care of us." I didn't want to tell him why they were born so weak. I wouldn't allow myself to think it. But it seems that I didn't need to.

"You needed my blood during your pregnancy." I didn't confirm what he already knew. Why torture him with it? "My absence killed our baby. My stubborn ignorance killed my son." He stumbled back and I saw him more broken than I was. It was a child he would never meet. Guilt he would never let go. I cursed myself for this drama filled reunion. But I couldn't bear it alone.

'_Deaths of innocent souls don't linger in the world of the dead; they are reborn. Alexander, we have two children that are still alive and need us, both of us. Please don't let this keep you from trying with them. I blamed myself nonstop for my own stubbornness. I reasoned that if I knew your blood was needed I would have told everyone in hopes of bringing you home. But because I didn't know, I let myself heal. So, I know now that if you knew what was at stake then you would have come for them if not for me.' _

"That doesn't change anything, Raven." He cried now. Pride forgotten he felt the loss as I felt it. I went to him and reached up to circle my arms around his shoulders that trembled. He didn't back away from my touch, but leaned into it and held me tight. Like that we held each other and stayed silent. "Come on," he said after a few moments, "We have a long night ahead of us." And like that, he pulled away from me.

When we went inside the house, we heard Sebastian, Alex, and Lexy playing loudly. We followed the sound to the entertainment room and saw the boys, because Sebastian still was mentally, playing Guitar Hero and Lexy dancing. I was surprised to see Alex was still in his boxer shorts and t-shirt and Lexy in her sleeping gown. "Alex! Lexy!" I shouted above the noise and got everyone's attention.

"Yes mommy?" Lexy said innocently.

"What?" Alex said with attitude. I gave him a look and crossed my arms. That made him check him self, quick. _Oh, no he didn't... _"Sorry, I meant: yes mom?"

"Better. Why aren't you two showered and dress? Did you even brush your fangs?" I asked knowing very well that they didn't. Lexy dashed to the bathroom and we heard it slam shut.

"Look, mom, Lexy got to it first and she takes forever. So can I still play with Uncle Bastian?" _I knew it! It was only a matter of time._

"No you cannot still play with Sebastian!" I put emphasis in each word. "We're not home Alex, there are other bathrooms you could use!" I scolded him and he started to move ever so slowly. "Alexander, get moving, NOW! Or so help me I will drag you there and bathe you myself." With that he sped off. And I huffed in exasperation and looked at the mess. Reluctantly I started cleaning up so Jameson wouldn't have to do it.

"Feisty isn't she?" Sebastian commented.

"I hope you're not referring to me because I could kill you right now if you don't start cleaning." I threatened without looking up.

"Yes ma'am" he said with a sigh as he began to help. I picked up the wrappers and boxes from the gifts that Alexander got for Alex. Sebastian picked up the controllers and guitars. Alexander found a place under the TV for Alex's XBOX360 then stacked the games neatly beside it.

When we finished cleaning we waited on the couch for the kids to return. "Raven, Sebastian, we need to patch things up." Alexander said to the both of us then turned to Sebastian and said, "Raven's angry with you because you didn't help her when she needed it." When Sebastian sat up to speak, Alexander didn't give him the chance because he turned to me and continued. "Sebastian and everyone else weren't allowed to tell you where I was nor what I was doing. But I know they would have done everything to bring me back to you if they knew about everything." I wanted to speak then but he wouldn't let me either. "Everything that's happened was my fault. I wasn't honest with Raven and didn't take her side on something important. I was unreasonable towards the both of you. I spoke with you both who have been more than I deserve to forgive me. I need you two to forgive each other for keeping quiet for so long." _I can't Alexander, even if it was only because of you. I've come to hate them after all this time. It's not the same as forgiving you. You're someone I love and want to spend my life with. They… he isn't._

"Fine by me," Sebastian said. "Raven, please forgive me for not helping you when you asked. You have awesome kids and I really wished I could've been there to help you raise them. We left you alone in the dark and I'm really sorry." _Well, fuck me! I hope he doesn't think we'll hug, eat cupcakes and paint each other's toenails. _

"Raven?" Alexander encouraged, with a warning. _Stay out of my head._

"I'm sorry, Sebastian… for not beating the shit out of you, tossing garlic powder around your coffin, and not holding a stake to your heart with hopes that you'd spill before I had to-"

"RAVEN!" Alexander started to scold me.

"Don't you dare talk to me like a child, I'm not gonna go kiss and make up. I have nothing to apologize for and forgiveness towards him has left the building many times over. So no. And by the way Sebastian, it must be nice to wish for something, to be with someone when you would but couldn't doesn't it? Feels real fuckin' dandy, huh?" I stood and tried to leave but Alexander blocked me.

"We're not done." He said.

"No? Well, that's a shame 'cause I am." He blocked me again.

"The kids slipped your notice, but you knew she moved out with roommates. Why did you wait until I got back to tell me this? You're friends with _Luke, _so this shouldn't have been news for you either." He asked Sebastian.

"Because I knew you'd feel jealous not being close to her, or upset that she left the mansion. I didn't want you to feel bad about it. She was alone and had Billy, I figured she needed a friend to talk to. And I know Luke he's got a wild streak and he's kind of badass, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt Raven or Billy. He's cool."

"I'm not worried about him hurting her, though the thought has slipped my mind, but you, my friend, seemed to have slipped on the little detail that he's been sleeping with my bride." _Alexander, he hadn't known… until now._

"But daddy, Luke's really nice and he lives with us. He even has his own room, please don't hate him." _OH MY… WHEN DID SHE… DAMMIT ALEXANDER!_ Startled, we all looked over to see a beautiful little black-haired girl in a gold and purple ball gown with gold ribbons tied into bows on each side of her precious little head. _She's so beautiful._

"My little princess, I didn't know you were there. I've been catching up on what I've missed. But don't worry yourself. You look stunning, you make the dress a masterpiece, I'll have to paint a picture one night." _Alex…_

Alexander turned more fully to see a stunned Alex. "Alexander, are you ready for the night, son?" Alex was quiet and didn't move for a moment. I went to him and put my hand atop his head like I always do. He pushed it away and stepped back.

"I'm not stupid. I watch enough TV. I know what that meant. Lexy does too, she's just pretending to be dumb." He said quietly. I gaped in disbelief.

"Shut up, Alex. Mom can do whatever she wants. She's a grown up. And granny said it's none of our business, so stay out of it." Lexy said seriously with a roll of her eyes.

"I CAN'T STAY OUT OF IT LEXY! Every time we came home I felt weird. All dizzy, tired, excited, and mushy! It was gross. I thought Luke and Uncle Billy had their girlfriends over again because that's how it feels when they do. But it was mom! And Luke!" he said in disgust. I put my hand over my mouth and felt sick. _I'm a horrible mother, I can't believe I didn't realize… GODDAMMIT!_

"Alex, I'm SO, so, sorry sweetie. I had no intention of putting you through that it hadn't even crossed my mind." I pulled him to me and he let me, so I hugged him tight.

"I know you didn't mom, I'm not mad, but it's still gross. I'm mad at Luke, though. It would be okay I guess if you Are married but your not. And he can have sex with whoever he wants except you; you're my mom so you're off limits to have sex." I didn't know what to say about that. "Shouldn't you be doing it with only dad?" _okay, this has gone on long enough. It's just weird talking about it to my seven-year-old son._

"Alex," I cautioned so he'd end the topic. He didn't.

"I think you should; you're much happier when you do." He continued when he stepped away to look at me. I couldn't stop blushing.

"Alex!" I warned.

"I get it, I get it… but it's true, he makes you feel much more better than Luke does. Does that mean dad's better at it?" Lexy and I both gasped.

"OH MY GOD ALEXANDER VLADIMIR STERLING THE SECOND THIS CONVERSATION ENDS NOW AND WILL NEVER BE BROUGHT UP AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS WE ALL LIVE!" _deep breaths, Raven, deep breaths._ "Do you understand?" he smiled and nodded. When I turned around to see everybody on the verge of tears trying to hold in their laughter, the look I must have had on my face sent them doubling over. Thinking about the way they saw it made me laugh to. _Did_ _my son just dictate whom I'm allowed to have sex with? That's just wrong. Why did he need to explain, I could only take so much awkwardness._

_ 'He has made his father very proud right now. I should have had him watching you instead,' Alexander sent._

_ 'Hearty, hearty, har! That's not funny Alexander you could have stepped in at anytime you know.'_

_ 'Which part? The part where you're off limits? Or, was it the part where you're much happier when I do it? My favorite part was when he asked if making you feel better meant I was better at it. He's very observant, love.' _I could hear the humor and pride behind his words.

_'So happy, darling, that you took pleasure in my discomfort. Sometime _very soon_ I expect you'll be having the sex talk with him? Because, after this discovery, I may have to have it with our daughter as well! Does this mean we can officially drop the subject?'_

That made him sober up. _'No.'_

"Alright you two, Jameson has the study ready for your first check ups." They whined and made to leave when Sebastian called out to them.

"So what show have you been watching?" _I missed that part. Whatever it is it's officially banned from the TV._

"True Blood." They both said before leaving. _Dammit! I loved that series._ Alexander chuckled and motioned for me to sit back down on the couch with him and Sebastian who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Then he remembered what we were talking about.

"Why would you sleep with him Raven? I thought you were just friends. He never said anything. We hung out so many times. We're in a band." Sebastian sounded like a little boy who'd been left out of a game.

"Um, it was none of your damned business. Being in a band doesn't entitle you to everybody's privacy. You don't get to question me. I explained all that I had to say to Alexander, and he forgave me. So bud out. And by the way, that band happened because of me. You're in it because of me. So if you plan on dropping it now, know that I'll never recommend you for anything… ever!" I replied with aggravation.

"I won't drop it, but now that I think about it… Onyx did mention something that I should have picked up on…" _Shit, why did she have to talk about it?_

"What happened?" Alexander asked. _Just drop it, please?_ "What does Onyx have to do with it?"

"She was really happy when she and Luke started dating. It was official. He wasn't flirting with other girls. We all thought she'd fallen in love. Then one night she came crying and bloodied." They looked at me. _Just great!_ "She said he had a 'friendly' thing going on with a roommate. She was okay with it. But when he invited her over for a movie, she caught them messing around in the kitchen. FUCK Raven, did you have to beat her up over it?"

Then I got defensive and slipped on a few details. "Um, excuse me, but she came after me first. She was not going to attack me in my own home. And it's not my fault he preferred me to all his girlfriends. I hooked him up with them, told him not to cheat and give it a real shot, but he keeps coming back to me._ She _should have seen what she was getting into." Then I crossed my arms like a spoiled brat.

"And you let him…" Sebastian dragged on and I wanted to stab him.

Hell had just broken loose. "YES! Sebastian! I let him. I was the one who got left behind. Remember? When he was sad, angry, horny and frustrated, he knew he could come to me because I needed to be needed and wanted, and to feel like a woman again. I took everything he gave me and gave it back. I already told Alexander, but you're just trying to make it worse because I wouldn't fuck you after _you_ kissed me at The Crypt!" _DUMBASS!_ Quickly I remembered that Alexander was listening in on my thoughts. _Did your best friend tell you that Alexander? Does this mean you're done with the reports and digging in the past? I just wished you had dropped it. Stop trying to rub salt on the wound; I'm not the only one to blame._

Alexander stood up quietly and left the room without a word. "You just had to bring that up!" he accused.

"Don't f-f-f-fucking speak to me. Ever!" I got up to leave and when I got to the doorway, I turned around and added, "And stay away from my kids."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Doctor's Orders

I went downstairs into the drawing-room where the kids were still being seen by Alexander's family doctor. _So there are doctors for vampires._ I asked Jameson how everything was so far. Alexander wasn't here yet I noticed.

"They are strong and healthy for the most part, Miss Raven. But it seems that they are anemic. Their iron is too low; the blood is too thin. They'll need to drink stronger blood." I nodded in understanding.

"So we'll be starting them on human blood?" I turned around to see Alexander standing by the door. Then a heavy smell filled my nose and I noticed the blood on his hands._ You're hurt!_ I wanted to go to him but the way he avoided my concern told me I shouldn't. Then I realized the smell of the blood wasn't his.

"On a regular basis, yes," the doctor said from behind his mask. "But to be honest, it's a miracle that they've lived this long." I felt my blood chill from the way he said that.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I sped to them and touched their foreheads. "Children are miracles, so why isn't it regular." I looked at Alexander who was already by my side checking the kids him self.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"It's what _you_ should do. It's obvious they weren't given enough of their paternal blood during the pregnancy…" he looked at me to confirm, I nodded. "Then they will need to, now; one pint a day each for a year. I will return then to check up on how they are doing. Stop the animal blood, strictly human and your own until I return. I've seen the effects of this form of anemia before, but never with children as old as they are. If both parents are turned vampires it would be understandable. But a pure-blooded vampire, is nothing without pure blood. To be mixed with a human turned vampire, without the intake, the child would turn to ash at any given moment. The pure blood cells would overtake the changed ones, and wither away without a backup supply once they've died. You're bloodline, Alexander, is one of the purest aside from the king's and the council's of course. They are more pure-blooded than the average vamplings born from a turned vampire. Especially for one turned by the same pure blood. Your blood runs strong in the mother I'd imagine for the children to have so much of it. But it may be the only reason they've lived this long. If I hadn't detected it soon enough, possibly within two or three years, your young would've collapsed into their own ashes. I suggest you get started. Now." I was so shocked and scared for what I would have never known. I had to hold on tight to my babies to protect them from his insensitive words.

Alexander moved to his kids that he has come to love immediately. And after hearing about what happened to our youngest… I know he couldn't bear the thought of losing them too, just as I couldn't. Jameson came to Alexander with a tray that held two pewter goblets. "Young Master," he called to Alexander. The doctor held out an IV needle and tube to draw Alexander's blood into the goblets. But he ignored it and bit his left wrist open and held the thickly gushing blood over the pewter, not caring if it spilled onto the tray. I gasped and the kids stared in shock. The smell of the sweetest and strongest blood filled the room. When the cups were full, Alexander wrapped his open wound with a towel Jameson held.

Alex and Lexy took the cups and sniffed it. I rubbed their backs encouragingly and they drank. _Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. _As they finished the blood, Alexander kissed their heads and let the doctor close his messy wounds properly. And treated his bloody knuckles without question. When he was done, the doctor called me over. "No thanks, I've had all my shots already," I told him sarcastically.

He simply chuckled and motioned for me to take a seat. "I know a pregnant vampire when I see one," he said. I literally fainted… to the floor.

~Some time Later~

"MOMMY!" I heard Lexy screaming. "MOMMY, MOMMY, WAKE UP! MOOOOOMMMMYYYYY!" I heard her but I couldn't move or speak. _Lexy, don't cry baby, mommy's still here. I just don't feel very…_ on cue my stomach coiled and I felt nauseous. _Why is it that I end up pregnant once Alexander starts to hate me, again? Is he going to leave me again? Why can't we just be happily pregnant? It's not good to us or to the baby… babies? I don't know. Oh my gothness, I'm pregnant. Wait… what if… no, no, no, no, no. Shit how could I be so stupid? How would I know? How far along am I? ... OH MY DAMNIT HOW FAR AM I?_

"How far along is she?" I heard Alexander asked quietly. _Damn it Alexander, I can't even panic in privacy can I?_

'_No!'_ was all he said.

"Vampires get pregnant immediately unlike humans who take a week. From the looks of it, I'd say it was very recent. I can't put a number on it until I could take a blood sample. But I'm certain that it's been less than a week, only a day or a few." _That's not good enough! All I'll be thinking about now is if it'll be a baby bat, or baby with wings and horns. I need to know now!_

_ "_Could you at least tell its origin?" _This can't be happening._

"Mr. Sterling," the doctor said in a grave and hushed voice, "Is she bound to you?" I guess Alexander nodded because the doctor continued. "Then only you could impregnate your bride; it is another effect of the ritual on sacred ground. The only thing that could break that bond… is if she were to birth a daemon after conceiving on sacred grounds." There was an audible pause. And I tried desperately to open my eyes or speak. "If you ask me of its origin, then you fear deceit upon your wife's affair with a creature that isn't a vampire. Do you know if your bond is being threatened? Because I can only do so much until the time comes that he would return for his young, with our without her. A daemon and a vampire may almost always bring forth a Succubus or Incubus." _ What the fuck…_ _Alexander, wake me up!_

"What do you know of a creature called a Vrekener?" he asked as he ignored my plea.

"I have heard of them. They aren't of this world Mr. Sterling. How she must've come upon one is beyond me if that's what you're telling me. What I do know is that they are abominable creatures. They are born of celestial and demonic origins. They inhabit a world within a dimension far from ours. They feed on souls, dead or alive. Legends call them Grimm Reapers, Soul Reapers, Angels of Death, Arch Angels and so on. But their semen is said to be empty 'til the moment they find their mates.

"The vrekener has one mate and one mate only during their lifetime. They aren't made by choice. They're predetermined by an unnatural force; known to our world as Fate, Destiny, God, or Gods. The same force that created the sacred bond between vampires and other creatures. They stop at nothing to be with their mates and kill mercilessly any being that stood between them, so I've heard. A vrekener could not impregnate your bride unless she was his predetermined mate, even if he was part daemon. Don't do anything foolish, Mr. Sterling. Vrekeners are immortal creatures to our realm and every other by the very definition… with an exception that only beings from their realm and their mates could bring them death. The mate would die as well, however. I pray that such is not the case for you and your bride. Luckily, since he is not here… I assume it is not. Good luck to you both." I listened quietly only because I was curious. I had woken up when the doctor spoke about mates. So when he took some blood and nodded to me then left us, Alexander turned to me and stared.

"It's not his Alexander," I told him, feeling guilty that it could have been and because I wasn't careful. Alexander only stared at me. "It's not. I was never on sacred ground with anybody else but the kids since my parents died. Not even at the Crypt." He wouldn't talk to me still. "I'm not his mate either, he already told me that he was looking for someone. He'd be here or I wouldn't if it were me."

"Did you want to be? At any time?" he asked unsure.

"No." I answered honestly. "Not once. I've been yours since that Halloween night we met." _I could die without you in my life. _"I can't… there's no way to express how horrible I feel and how sorry I am. Just… just tell me… anything I could do to make you really forgive me and let this go. _Anything._" I begged him.

He said nothing but walked out of the room and left me there, alone.

For the rest of the night Alexander took the kids out to Dullsville's cemetery. I followed behind and sat at my parents' grave while Alexander told him about his memories with his Granny and adventures with Claude and the vials. I rest my head on the grave marker and thought about my mom and her words of wisdom that I knew she'd give me right now.

_Mom, I really need you right now. I wish I could see ghosts or at least you. Mommy, I really fucked up. Why couldn't you just turn the stove off after your stupid tea? I hated every time you went through my things, or tried to make me your civilized daughter. I yelled and argued with you every time. I would take it all back if you could just tell me what to do. And don't say be honest and make it right, 'cause I did all that. Don't say be strong and have patience, because I'm not and I don't. I guess I get it from Dad, huh? _

_ I'm pregnant again mom, dad. Alexander loves the kids like I knew he would. Now that he's here, he'll be here when the time comes. I'm so sorry that I never told you about Zander. That's what I named him before he died. Zander James Sterling. I hope dad's not upset about me not considering his name. I promise if I have a girl, I'll name her Madison. This week has been chaos and it's not even over yet. Mom, dad, what will I do if he leaves again? I can't be sure that he'll stay. He doesn't tell me anything. After everything I put him through in three nights is enough to send him packing. But he'd never leave the kids. What if he takes them from me? With me, I've been responsible for a baby's death, malnourished children, and exposure to explicit content on the television. Ghosts harass my daughter, my son is dictating my sex life at seven, and I betrayed my 'husband' without even knowing it was betrayal. I keep my kids from making friends and the only one I have is eating souls. _

_ You said marriage was a struggle with ups and downs. It seems mine is full of downs. You said the tenth year is the hardest. I didn't even know I was married and he's been gone for eight fucking years so it seems we'd only shared our 'marriage' for a couple of months. I hadn't exactly given him a home welcoming either. All I have for him is my heart that's been shattered and our children… the one's that have barely survived. I could have lost all of my children to death. Now I'll probably lose them once he thinks I'm not fit to raise them. How can I be so selfish? They deserve a better one than what I have to offer. He could give them a better life. If he decided to take them I wouldn't be selfish and refuse. I'd let him. Jameson would be there, and granny. So would you two; I know you would. I'd imagine how happy they'd be, to keep me from walking into the sun. I'd miss them, I'm sure they'd miss me. But they'd still be happier. Maybe when they were old enough, they'd come back to see me. I'd wait for them. I'd never leave. I wouldn't be too lonely. Billy would still be here. I could keep busy and work more. I'd visit Aunt Lily once in a while. I would wait… forever._

I stood up and dusted my dress off. I saw Alexander with Lexy nestled in his lap, and Alex lying on the grass beside them tossing a ball above him and catching it. When Alexander looked up I called to him, "I'll meet you all back at the mansion before coffin time. I have to take care of some things at home." The kids said their goodbyes and Alexander just nodded that he heard. I walked to the mansion and jumped to the attic balcony. I went inside and gathered my things to take back home. I threw the bag over my shoulder and did a once over to make sure I didn't miss anything. I heard the kids and Alexander return so I made towards the balcony again and jumped down. Once I was inside my car and got the ignition started, Alexander knocked on my window.

I rolled the window down halfway, wanting to keep the barrier there. Alexander rested one forearm on the hood of my car and looked at me with lonely eyes. "Are you coming back?" he asked. I sat back and relaxed in my seat thinking about what to say. I reached out to him with my thoughts. _To be honest, I don't really know. Not right now, I guess. I really feel emotionally drained right now; I'd imagine that you do too. Everything has been intense and I don't know how to keep up and be what you need. _

Then out loud I said, "It took me… all this time to get over everything that you've learned since your return. I've tried to lock it away and move on, but even Alex can tell you how successful that's been." I turned my head to look Alexander in the eyes. They were deep, mysterious, and lonely. "Those two have given me reasons to keep going and be as strong as I can for them and at times remember what genuine happiness felt like. I don't know what to do or how to be what they need now that you're here. You being here with them, it's what they need. I never really realized just how much. No amount of stories could compare to the real thing." We were silent for a while, both of us looking down and feeling lost. _Alexander, I don't think I can't be what you need. I want to be, but wanting isn't enough. It seems like nothing I've done was right and only causes problems for you and the kids. Please take care of them? I can't… I love you all, but I just can't, right now._

With that, I put the car in reverse to back out. I refused to look at Alexander, but once again cried my heart out and drove home with a new sense of loneliness.

As soon as I got out of the car and slammed the door to the car, Luke came out of the house to see what was up. I wasn't ready to go in and face the loneliness, but I wasn't going to take Luke to bed either. So I stood and leaned against the car door until I could get my crying to stop. Luke walked up to me and pulled me into his arms. That was when I really sobbed. I shook in his arms from the painful sobs that racked my body. He didn't try to shush me and tell me everything would be okay. He held me tight and rubbed my back soothingly. When my sobs turned to a soft keening, I let him lift me into his arms and carry me into the house where he sat on the couch with me still cradled in his arms.

An hour later my tears finally ran dry, and my sniffles had stopped as well. I felt numb except for the dull ache in my chest. When I was feeling calm enough to talk I confronted Luke about the latest discovery. "Luke, I'm pregnant." He tensed, so I continued. "Alexander had a family doctor give the kids their first check up, then he pointed out that I was pregnant. He says vampire women get pregnant faster than human women so I was no more than a week but he couldn't say exactly. Alexander asked if there was a way to know of the origin. The doctor has heard of Vrekeners and mentioned all he knew about them but couldn't determine anything this early on." He hadn't said anything yet and it made me nervous. "When you came here you said you were looking for somebody." Still all I got was silence. I looked at him finally and saw that he was staring down at my stomach in wonderment. "Luke?" When he looked me in the eye I asked him, "am I your mate?"

I heard him answer in barely a whisper, "I don't know."

His voice was so low that it barely registered, but when it did… fear for what the future holds was all I was feeling. _How will this change my life if I'm his mate? And the kids? And Alexander? _"What do you mean 'I don't know', Luke?" I asked.

"For my kind, finding your mate isn't going to be as obvious as reading a label that says 'mine'. There's an undeniable pull towards that person, but even that could be misinterpreted." I thought about how he's stuck with me all this time and how he came to me with intense emotions.

"How would you know, for sure, if someone was your mate?" I asked.

"She'd get pregnant by my seed." He stated matter-of-factly.

It was my turn to tense and the situation I found myself in was more than life changing. It was no longer just my life that is affected. But still I tried to find a way to confirm or deny what I was to him. "But we've been together for a couple of months now and I'm only a week along. Alexander comes back and BAM! I'm pregnant. I need to know, Luke, to be sure. Because _everything_ would change and I don't know how to handle the things I've already gone through. How can I be sure of the origin of the baby?"

"Would it be so bad to be mated to me?" he asked quietly.

"Don't get defensive on me, Luke. I know that whoever your mate is would be lucky to have you. I don't know how I'd take if it turned out to be me. But I do know that I've been madly even dangerously in love with Alexander since we first met. And with all I've been through with him while he was here and while he was gone and since he's been back, I can honestly say that I'm still hopelessly in love with him. I feel like the bond between us causes a stronger pull, but I know that without it I'd still love him. And I know that I always will. And I love you, Luke, as well. You know I do. But it's not the same as how I love him. With him it's deeper, stronger, and even painful. My love for you is new. I have loved you as a friend, but I've come to love you as more than that." Luke listened and caressed my abdomen with his thumb. He looked lost, but determined.

"What would you do, Raven, if you were mine? If you found out that this baby is mine, what would you do? What would you expect me to do?" Luke's voice is rugged but hard. He was calculating and registering everything carefully and I was grateful that he wasn't running away or trying to take me to his world against my will. So I relaxed in his arms and let him caress me knowing he'd never take advantage of me.

"Honestly, I don't know. I still want to be with my kids and I want them to still have their father in their lives. I would expect you to help me raise the baby if it was yours and be a good father for him or her. I would expect you to still be good to Alex and Lexy as you've always been. The kids would still be siblings after all. And I'd hope that you and Alexander would eventually stop staring daggers at each other and stop wanting to kill each other.

"I don't know how it would affect my relationship with either of you. I don't fully understand my bond of eternity to Alexander, and I know nothing of being a predestined mate to you. I don't know if one bond will break for the other. I don't know how that would affect any of us if it did. I don't know if it would mean I'm forever tied to you both. And if I was I don't even know how to process that. So, Luke, if it turns out that my baby is yours, then, I don't know what will happen and how it'll affect everyone. I don't want anyone to get hurt, but either way someone will. Part of me wants to believe that if I were not your mate, then you would still be my best friend and part of the kids' lives. Then when you found your mate, we'd all get along and put the awkwardness aside and move on. The problems between Alexander and I will be resolved in time as well. But somehow even that seems like wishful thinking. I'm going to lose someone important over this. And I don't know what to do."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Monster Cravings

After last nights revelations and my talk with Luke, I went to sleep exhausted knowing I had to work tomorrow. But instead of having a deep sleep until dusk, I woke up in the middle of the day, probably noon, feeling incredibly hungry. I pushed my coffin lid open slowly. My room was fairly dark except for the bright light under my door. I could hear some moving around the house so someone was home. I knocked on my bedroom door so they'd know I was awake. Nobody responded and the light from the house wasn't darkened enough for me to step out. I grabbed my phone and called Billy. "Raven?" he answered.

"Hey, Billy, are you home?" I asked with a sleepy voice. My stomach was growling and my fangs were aching. I needed to feed.

"No, I'm out right now. Why? Do you need something?"

"I'm hungry, and it's bright outside my room, do you know if Luke's here then?" The hunger in me was growing fast. I know I haven't been eating as much as I should and yesterday's meals were a bit too rich for my stomach to get used to. So not only am I hungry, but I feel nauseated as well.

"He was there when I left, did you knock? Maybe he didn't hear you."

I hung up without responding. When I called Luke on speed dial, he answered right away. "Rave? What's wrong baby, why are you up this early?" I saw the light beneath my door vanish and knew he was home. Before I spoke into the phone the door to my room is opened nearly knocking me in the head. "Hey! What's up?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm hungry, and I feel sick," as if on cue, I felt everything coming up. In a blur, Luke had me in the bathroom leaning over the toilet with my hair pulled back. Everything I had yesterday, came up and then more. My throat burned and my tongue tasted like blood and acid. I heaved a couple of times while Luke rubbed my back. I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth before brushing my fangs. I felt worse. Now I am tired and starving. The combination would make me dangerous to a human or warm-blooded animal, so it was a good thing Billy wasn't here.

"Luke," was all I could say. He grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen where I sat while he started to prepare something. It smelled delicious. While the meat is being prepared, Luke warmed up a blood bag from the fridge then sat next to me at the table. "Thank you," I said as I took the bag and began to feed. Already I was feeling a bit better after the nausea. But I was still _so_ hungry.

Luke grabbed my hand after I finished the bag. I was still half sleep so I wasn't able to really focus on anything except my hunger. But Luke wouldn't hurt me so it was okay. I straddled his lap and he held me close as I rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat and the blood flowing through his veins. As he rubbed my back all I could think about was how he tasted, causing my mouth to salivate and lick my lips. He must have sensed this because he pulled me closer and bared his neck.

"It's okay, baby. Drink." He said soothingly as he continued to rub my back. It felt so erotic as I gave into the blood lust. I licked his neck and slowly sank my fangs in. An explosion of hot, sweet, and spicy blood was a delicious treat. Luke's blood flowed thick and smooth. I moaned in his neck unabashed. I didn't notice my body rubbing up against his. And I didn't notice how he moved his hand from my back to my ass as he thrust his pelvis against me. I did however notice that something hard and thick was pressed directly against my clit. The arousing feeling mixed with mouthwatering taste of Luke's blood made me mindless. I gave in and rode his rod with only our clothes between us as I sucked and licked the blood flowing from his neck. I couldn't help the moans coming from within me. Then I growled.

Abruptly, Luke stood with my arms around his neck and legs around his hips. He placed me atop the table with one hand cradling my head to his neck. His other hand was firmly gripping my ass, pressing me against him. He ground the length against my clit and I cried out against his neck. My legs tightened against him and he continued until my pajama shorts is soaked from my orgasms, and his were stained with cum. I released my fangs from his flesh and licked the wound once more. I was dazed and still unaware of reality. But my body felt like it was buzzing.

Luke kissed my face and sucked my bottom lip before he got up off me to get the food that was now ready. I curled up on the table and sighed sleepily. Luke was quiet the whole time, knowing our moment would be ruined with a single word. Instead he coaxed me into sitting across his lap again to feed me a juicy steak cut up in bite sizes from the plate. "Luuuuuke," I whined sleepily.

"Yeah baby," he murmured while pressing a piece of steak on a fork against my lips.

"Nooooo, can you put chocolate syrup on it for me… pleeeease?" I begged.

For a while he was silent. After about 30 seconds, he sat up (making me stand in the process) and went to get what I requested. "Are you sure you want this with steak?" he asked incredulously. I pouted like a spoiled child (still half sleep, mind you) and he eventually pulled me back on his lap and fed me my chocolate covered steak. When I finished I was ready for my coffin with a few more hours until nightfall.

Luke carried me to my room and helped me out of my soaked shorts. I wasn't embarrassed nor was I modest. Luke had seen me already, and I was too sleepy to care. I felt Luke's wet tongue lick me from my core to my apex. But before I could process it and protest, he had me tucked into my coffin and closed the lid. I sighed as I settled into what was left of my sleep.

I woke up at eight o'clock as the sun sank beneath the horizon. Rising from my coffin, I felt a certain hum in my tummy, and an ache from my throbbing clit. My pussy moistened to be filled, and my mouth watered for blood and chocolate. I knew this feeling, this _need:_ I was definitely pregnant with monster cravings for sex, blood, and chocolate. But specifically, I needed rough sex, blood from the vein, and chocolate on flesh. And I needed it now! But first, a shower is called for. For some reason, I felt sticky, sullied, and sweaty. _I wonder what that's all about?_

I took a hot shower and washed with my cinnamon and cherry scented body wash. I scrubbed my body slowly and touched myself under the water spray. My nipples are hardened into little, dark pink pebbles, and my clit was swollen. But both were throbbing and begging for attention. I whimpered lightly as the water pressure stabbed my peaks deliciously. As I started panting, frustrated from only making my need worsen, I thought, _why do I have to feel so helplessly wanton? Even though Alexander is back in Dullsville, I doubt he'll be in the mood to satisfy my lust. But I do have to drink from him to ensure the health of our baby. I feel like a slut._

As soon as I am clean, dressed, and ready to start the night, I grabbed my phone and called my boyfriend-slash-baby-daddy-slash-husband. _I seriously need to figure that one out. _"Raven," he answered calmly. "Good evening."

"Good evening, Alexander. How did you sleep? How are the kids? Are they up yet?" I asked in a rush to say something, but still genuinely curious about the kids' sleep over. _I wonder if I'll get used to them staying there without me._

"Slow down, love." He chuckled quietly. His voice was deep and hypnotic, soothing yet dangerous.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay. I slept well. Our children were well-behaved, and they are just getting up." He said assuredly.

I sighed in relief but was slightly disappointed that he wasn't bothered by my absence. "Oh, okay… good." That was all I could say. I paced my room wondering what to say to him until he spoke again.

"And you, my _bride_, how did you sleep?" I could tell he was just being polite for conversational etiquettes, I guess. When he said 'bride' it sounded somewhat like a sneer and I felt guilty for some reason. Then again he has a lot to be unhappy with me about. Questioning him on it might just annoy him, so I let it go.

"Great!" I lied. Maybe I even said it too enthusiastically, _damn it all. _"Okay, not so great. I remember waking up during the day sick and hungry, so I only slept for half of the day I guess. No worries though. I'm glad the kids are spending the night with you. I'm just going to go eat and head off to work. I'll call or check in on the kids when I get off. Okay?" _Great, now I'm just rambling. _

"You could eat breakfast here if you'd like, Raven. I'd even feel better if you moved back into the mansion with the kids. You could have your own room as well. Jameson wouldn't mind getting them ready. We should live as a family." He said this as if we went over it for the umpteenth time. Again I sighed. He wanted me there with the kids, but in separate rooms. _Feeling lonely again, Raven?_ I asked my self.

"Thanks, but I'll have to think about it, Alexander. We tried jumping back into were we left off and going with the flow, now look where that got us. I messed things up a lot. I don't want to bring it back up, but I'm just scared it'll only get worse, or we'll never get past it. I'm scared you could never look at me the same. Too much has happened, and I'm not the same girl you were with eight years ago. I'm scared you won't like how I turned out. It's too painfully lonely, Alexander. I wouldn't even know where to start." Again I sighed.

"What time do you need to be at The Crypt?" Alexander reluctantly changed the subject.

"Um, at 10. Why?"

"I'll be there at 9:30. We'll talk more on the drive over." He decided. _Sigh._

I didn't know what to say but "Okay". We hung up and I left my room to see what's to eat. It wasn't a surprise to see Luke had already prepared dinner/breakfast. He and Billy were sitting at the table already and waiting for me. We were having pork chops, mashed potatoes, and a side of fruit. Luke had already set out a bottle of chocolate syrup in front of my plate, next to my cup of blood. I could tell by the scent, that it is laced with his blood. Something was niggling at the back of my thoughts, something I couldn't remember but should. And yet I found my cheeks warm from blushing as a pulsing at my center had begun and Luke smiled a sly knowing smile. It made me feel guilty and stupid, but I couldn't place why. Did he sense my predicament? "Good evening guys." I greeted them as calmly and collected as I could make myself.

"Good evening sis, how'd you sleep after today?" Billy asked. I sat down at the table across from Luke.

"Fine but I'm still freakishly tired. If I didn't have to work, I'd be sleeping like the dead right about now." I said matter-of-factly. On cue, a jaw-breaking yawn came from me. "Luke this is great, thanks… and for today too." He smiled mischievously at that, and it made me wonder. "Why are you smiling like you know something I don't know?" I asked him. His smile grew wider. "Billy why is he smiling like a Cheshire cat?" Billy shrugged his shoulders since his mouth was already stuffed. I eyed Luke suspiciously as I ate my food with chocolate syrup on top.

"Raven, that's sick… why would you ruin good food like that?" Billy asked in disgust. _Oh that's right, I haven't told Billy yet._

"Because I'm prego, and I want it, so stuff it before I add some to yours." I said, before taking a sip of blood and ignoring Billy's shocked face.

"Is it Alexander's?" Billy continued in an angry whisper.

"Maybe." I answered coolly.

"What… how… why maybe? Whom else could it have been?"

"None'ya, do I ask you about the chicks you sleep with?" I countered.

"I'm your brother, Raven. We're family and I'm supposed to look out for you." _Not this again, Billy._

"Correction, it is _I_ who is looking out for _you_. _You_, however, are suppose to look out for your future. I know you have my back Billy, but don't worry about it; all will be taken care of. Our family is getting bigger, so let that be enough and drop it with the 'who's your daddy' questions." He continued to stare at me as I got up to clear the table.

The doorbell rang and Billy answers it. I grabbed my bag and kissed Luke on the cheek to thank him for the meal just as Alexander walked in. _It's a thank you kiss, get over it!_ I sent to him.

'_Does he know that?'_ Alexander sent back. "Are you ready, love?"

"Yeah, let's hurry," I told him. "I'll see you guys later," I called to Luke and Billy.

"Wait a minute, baby," Luke called to me. Silently I cursed him for using the endearment in front of Alexander. "Wouldn't want to forget this." He grabbed my purse and slipped a bottle of chocolate syrup inside. I almost melted at the generosity Luke has shown me. I mouthed 'thank you' before heading out the door and over to the car where Alexander held the door for me. As soon as Alexander's door closed, we started talking.

Alexander started, "Why a whole bottle of chocolate? That's not healthy for you and the baby."

"It's for my monster cravings." With his questioning look, I added, "I've been wanting chocolate with my meat." I looked over at Alexander to see what he thought of that. He looked surprised, then puzzled, then disbelieving. Finally, a look of acceptance settled into his features.

"I knew pregnancy cravings were weird, but you've really outdone this one. It still isn't healthy. I'll give you some Romanian meals that pregnant vampires eat. You'll also need to feed from me."

"Okay. What are the kids doing today?" I asked changing the subject.

Alexander looked at me curiously, but answered. "Mythology and Folklore. By the way, my parents will be coming in three nights. Athena will be with them as well."

I thought about that. _How will they react to the kids? How will the kids respond to them? How will _I_ respond to Cassandra? What will Billy think about Stormy coming again? How is everything going to change? I hope this isn't all happening too fast for my darlings take in. We should have planned this! Give them a month at least to get used to having their father. Dammit Alexander!_

"Raven if you're going to be this upset, just say the word and I'll postpone. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, or for the children to feel overwhelmed." Alexander said, responding to my thoughts.

"I would like for you to reschedule, thanks. And everything concerning the children that will affect them should've been brought up with me before hand, Alexander. I don't want to feel like I don't know what's going on with them until you've decided. You being here is the biggest change they've ever encountered. The one we've all been waiting for. But everything else must come with time considered. And don't look at me like that, Alexander! I'm not rejecting your family, I just don't think you should overwhelm them, but instead let them absorb and fully accept the presence of the father first." There was silence in the car for a while, as we got closer to the fields that we'd pass to get to The Crypt. 25 more minutes 'til my shift.

"How are you feeling? With the pregnancy I mean?" Alexander asked quietly.

"A little nauseous, blood thirsty…" I paused as blush crept up and I started to remember the ache in my center. _Stupid monster hormones._I squeezed my legs together and then crossed them to ease the ache… without success.

"Raven…" Alexander breathed. Then he pulled over on the side of the road and into the fields a bit, and turned off the ignition. I was about to ask what was going on, but he was out of the car, and opening my door for me to step out. He held his hand out for me as he did years ago. I placed my hand in his, and he led me into the fields. I was feeling nervous, curious and excited. Each step I took sent a jolt of vibrations to my clit. The fabric of my leather tube dress rubbing against my nipples was making me feel hot and bothered. I felt a flush across my body and whimpered a soft mew. Alexander stopped and turned to me. I looked into his deep chocolate pool eyes with my half-lidded ones.

Without hesitation, Alexander raked his hand through my hair and held onto the back of my head as he pulled me in and kissed me hard on the lips, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I responded to his kiss with abandon. With his left hand, he rubbed and groped my body. He massaged my right breast in the palm of his hand and pinched my nipple through the fabric. I moaned into his mouth and he drank it in. Then he moved his hand down my stomach and caressed my abdomen with his thumb. I placed a hand over his and he broke our frenzied kiss. Then he stepped back and looked at where our hands were, where a new life was growing. I was panting and clutching onto him, afraid I'd fall over if my knees gave out. Alexander was also breathing hard.

"Alexander," I breathed. "Please, I need you." Alexander broke his gaze and pulled his hand away to grab my hips and bring them forward. He slipped his thumbs inside the bottom of my dress that reached my mid-thigh and shimmied it up to my waist. He groaned at the sight of my blood-red silk thong that was already damp from my need. He pulled them down slowly, kissing the mound of smooth flesh. Grabbing the back of my left knee, he lifted it to remove my thong, and then he hooked my leg over his shoulder. I felt so exposed as the night breeze caressed my flesh making me gasp and shiver. Alexander used that same hand to come under me to rest at my lower back. The other hand then shot out to lift my other leg and hook it over his other shoulder. I would have yelped in surprise if I hadn't moaned with intense pleasure when Alexander sucked on my swollen clit, hard. I grabbed his head and held on tightly for balance and to keep him in place. Then he started nibbling on my love button while flicking it with his tongue. I cried out with ecstasy.

I had forgotten all about where the other hand was until I felt him yank the top of my dress down to my waist and palm my boob and twirling, pinching, and pulling my nipple with his masterful fingers. I kept panting and moaning. While he played with my boobs, Alexander gave my clit one last hard rub with his tongue making me cream. A thought or recent memory was trying to surface but I forced it down so I could focus on this moment.

Alexander lapped up my honey cream and slowly thrust and twirled his tongue inside of me. His tongue muscle was strong and firm as I felt him taste me some and fuck me with his mouth. It was all I could do not squirm atop his shoulders and rock my pussy against his mouth. I heard him moan his approval and knew he enjoyed my taste and torment. The next thing that happened surprised me so much that I couldn't process it until it was done. Alexander's mouth opened wide, and he bit me! It wasn't the normal love bites I am used to. This was new. He pierced the flesh of my nether lips and sucked, with his top front teeth pressing over my clit. A pleasure, so intense that it hurt, had me coming hard into his mouth. My moans were more screams and my entire being shook with it. Alexander drank my deeply, my blood and my lust. All of it was his this night.

When the final shivers ceased from my body, and erratic breathing became soft pants, Alexander, pulled his fangs and tongue out of me and brought me off his shoulders. Everything seemed so blurry and my body hummed. I couldn't move or focus properly. Alexander laid me down on the ground and began to kiss my boobs while unfastening his pants. I felt a tingling in my spine as he licked each nipple and allowed the night's breeze to caress them. I shivered. _Alexander…_

_'Raven, my love… must have… you.' _ Alexander immediately began to pound into me, and I wanted to cry out anew. Sensing this, he covered my mouth with his and took in my screams. Tears began to sting as they escaped the corners of my eyes. Alexander groaned and licked my fang. My eyes glowed bright by the time I tasted his bloody tongue.

Everything was so intense and overwhelming. All I could do was react. Alexander's monster cock pounding into my swollen and wounded flesh: I cried into his mouth. His length rubbing hard against my g-spot as his pelvis grinds into mine: my legs fall open, knees bent and pulled up tight, and toes curl. The thick, rich, sweet blood of my vampire mate trickling over my taste buds: I drink the blood, caress his tongue with mine, and open my mind to his completely… and not knowing what I'd just done.

Alexander broke our kiss and bit the tender flesh of my boob and spoke angrily into my mind and I flinched. _'Bride… must… fuck… you… harder! You will pay… for this… Never will you… seek another's…'_ My eyes opened wider. Alexander was taking me full force already. So hard that it would have no doubt killed me if I were still human. I couldn't imagine him taking it up a notch. Imagination wasn't needed.

With his supernatural speed and strength, Alexander _punished_ me _HARD! _He had my hips lifted with both hands for better exposure and deeper penetration. My nerves and muscles are coiled tight and I was drenching and squirting all over him. I screamed through gritted teeth, and cried burning tears. Another minute and Alexander _growled_ loudly into my flesh and my tension snapped, making my back arch like a bow. Alexander's pleasure shot into me in scorching hot and heavy loads. It filled me up and seeped out of me while Alexander was still inside. I felt his shaft pulsating within me, and it felt like gentle pressures to sooth my aching, wounded, and burning flesh. I was bruised, bloodied, and raw and senseless. I couldn't do a single thing, think a single thought, acknowledge a single sensation, or focus on this single moment. Nothing mattered. And suddenly, I was on cloud nine.

When I came to my senses, the feelings had returned to my body, and I could register the weight of Alexander on top of me, I grunted in pain. He moved and lifted himself on his arms to take the weight off me. Alexander looked into my bright red eyes with his own. He looked lost and angry, broken-hearted. He looked ready to kill something, and he was looking at me. My hand shot out and grabbed the back of his head to pull myself up and latch myself onto his neck to feed. There was so much of my energy he had taken, not to mention the abuse he took out on me. Albeit; my hunger for rough sex was successfully sated. And I'll be in no condition or mindset to crave it again unless I became a masochist.

"I'm sorry." Alexander whispered. "I hurt you." It wasn't a question. I retracted my fangs from his neck and leaned back. Looking at Alexander, I am taken aback to see silent tears falling from his eyes. I wanted to hug him and apologize a thousand times for what I know he discovered, but instead, I shocked us both. My tongue slowly licked up his tears, and then went back to lick up the blood seeping from his new bite wound, and then licking the seam of his lips. They parted and I flicked the tip of his tongue and pulled back. In a throaty voice, I said, "Why so sad, my vampire? You've only rocked my world," then added in an audible whisper, "_literally!" _

Alexander looked annoyed and hurt. _'Raven?'_

_I won't say sorry, it'll change nothing. I don't know why I didn't stop. I was too hungry to control myself. If I told you I was sorry, it would mean nothing to you unless I could make it right. I don't know how to do that along with everything else I've hurt you with. You must regret being with me now. I wouldn't blame you if you decided to truly forsake me._

At this thought, Alexander paled visibly. Cautiously, and carefully, he pulled out of me, and I sulked at the feeling of being disconnected. When Alexander sat up and looked me over, a look of panic crossed his features for a split second. But it was enough for me to notice. Alexander was genuinely confused, and still annoyed. "Raven, whatever it is you're doing… this game of pity, will end now. I read into your mind; saw your memories. Even the ones you couldn't process. You betrayed me again, and I won't take this any longer. There will be no more arguments and refusals. You are MY bride, and you will do what is necessary to mend this."

I looked away at the field grass surrounding us and fixed my clothes. I couldn't face him properly. I knew what he wanted me to do… and how I felt about it. Which only made the back of my neck heat with shame. I couldn't control my body or feelings. Perhaps this was best.

"You _will_ return to the Mansion. I'll collect your things. And I _forbid_ you to see _him_ again. Your 'friendship' ends now. Perhaps in time, your _love_ for him will fade." As he made these demands, I cried silently. It was my fault that this had happened. "You mentioned that you'd do _anything_ to make this right. And then you betrayed me a second time. Will you do this for me, for us?"

"No! She won't!" _Luke…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

****To the Altar

"Luke, stay out of this! Why are you even here?" Luke being here is making things worse.

"You heard her, leave!" Alexander was in his predatory mode. Eyes were a bright crimson and his fangs seemed to have elongated. His hands were in fists so tight, his knuckles were paper white. This night just keeps getting worse and it's my fault. How could I have been so careless and… fucking stupid? Why is this happening to us?

Luke stood unafraid by Alexander's threat and spoke calmly, but knowing Luke, he was only seconds away from changing too. "I can't leave her until I know if she's mine… if that baby is mine." I stayed sitting on the grass with my knees up and arms around my legs as I hated myself and worried for my children, including the unborn one. "Raven, I love you. Because of that, I can't leave even if you ask me to until I know for sure. I came to this world because a soothsayer told me I'd find my mate in the mortal realm and that she'd be immortal. I NEED to know."

"How do plan to find out? Is there a way to do it before the baby is born? Like… an immortal DNA test?" I asked desperately._ My life just seems to be a truckload of problems. I wish I could be the girl I was in my teen years, but I just can't… too much has happened that I don't know how to be strong anymore. How do I fight for the man I love when all I could do is bring him pain?_

_ 'Be mine.'_ Alexander answered my thoughts. _'As long as you are mine, Raven, we can get through anything. If you are his… I don't know if I'll kill him, or let you go.'_

Luke seemed hesitant to answer, so a new voice came. "I can find out." I looked up to see Shadow just landing from his flight to us. his wings were bigger than Luke's. I'd never seen them before now. His feathers seemed to shine at an angle to look a deep red. "But I'll need an altar… and blood."

"For what? How would you know?" Alexander spoke up through gritted teeth never looking away from Luke, who now had his eyes black and glowing.

"I'll perform a little spell I picked up from a sorcerer's soul many years ago. It'll let me see mystic bonds, so I'll know if she's yours since she's with barren. Alexander, this means I'll need yours too."

"Do it!" Alexander demanded.

"Where do you think we'll find and altar?" Luke asked Shadow.

"**_I_** can point you in the right direction." _Jagger, thank the seraphs for your disturbingly perfect timing. _I stood up then and turned around to the gleaming blue and green eyes of the forever-scheming Jagger. "Raven, if you intend to miss work without notice, I'll dock your pay."

"Sorry, as you can see; a lot has happened. So about that altar…"

With immortal speed we all rushed to The Crypt and down to The Covenant. (Alexander practically dragged me since he was faster, as well as kept me as far away from Luke as he could.) "Welcome, Luke and Shadow to The Covenant. Sacred ground with… _behold_… an altar." Jagger announced with a wave of his harm. This place brings me chilling memories from the time Jagger tried to turn me into his eternal bride.

"Jagger what are you doing down here? And who are they?" Luna came and stopped short when she saw Shadow. I'll have to think about that later but right now I just want to get this done and over with so… hopefully I could get my life back with Alexander.

"We're planning a baby shower for Raven. My gift to her is a reenactment of Maury: Are you the father? And she's the star. Come darling sister and watch the show with me, it might get good, and I'm in need of new entertainment." I stared with my mouth agape as the nefarious vampire twins went to plop down on a loveseat across the room. Alexander tightened his grip on my hand and I remembered to stay focus.

"Luke and Alexander, I need you to step forward to the altar, without killing each other," Shadow started. Luke went first and then Alexander went (still dragging me mind you) to the other side.

"How do you know this will work? Have you done it before?" I asked starting to feel nervous about the inevitable.

"Raven, we haven't gotten to know each other for very long, but I am twelve hundred years old, give or take, so have some faith. Luke is my kin and friend. I want to help him find his mate, and if you are not _her_, then I'll need to make sure he doesn't lose his mind over it. But if you are, then consider me your body-guard as these two will most surely fight it out." I gulped and tightened my grip on Alexander's hand. "Now take with this blade, Luke, you will slit your left wrist and let the blood pour onto the altar on your side. Then I will say a few words in Elfin as I dip the blade into fire. Then Alexander, you will also slit your left wrist and let it pour out at your side. Everyone understand?" There was a silent agreement.

Luke took the dagger that is engraved on the handle with celestial writing. He sliced into his wrist, opening the vein, and the spicy but sweet aroma filled the room and every vampire was on edge (Alexander was even more so, causing me to grip him even tighter.) Luke's blood gushed out in thick waves onto the altar until his wound visibly healed. Knitting itself shut only a minute later as if nothing had happened. _A fight with him seems pointless if he's gonna heal that quickly. _

Shadow took the dagger from him and started chanting as he lit a fire from a lighter and held it in the center. As he was chanting, he put the dagger's blade into flame. There was a sizzling sound, and Luke's blood on the blade gathered to the tip and fell into the fire, putting the lighter out. Alexander was next. He grabbed the, now clean, dagger and slit his left wrist. Now the rich and sweet scent of his blood mixed with the smell of Luke's. I looked over to Jagger and Luna to see if they were on edge because I sure as hell was. Not surprisingly, they were directly behind me as opposed to being seated on the other side of the room. When I looked at Alexander, his blood was flowing thickly from his wound until his bleeding also stopped and the wound was visibly healing. It wasn't recovering as fast as Luke's had, but it was still fast enough to admit that fighting definitely wouldn't accomplish anything but their own satisfaction of landing blows on the other. Again, Shadow did his chanting and held the blade over the fire. Alexander's blood on the blade caught fire instantly and was turning black until it turned to ash. My face paled as I felt all the blood in my body drop. I knew fire could kill a vampire, but I never seen what would happened. Thinking back to the fire that killed my parents, I acknowledged a new fear for what it was, certain death. I looked up at Alexander and in his expression told me, he already knew the dangers of fire as all born vampires would.

"Raven," Shadow's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to him and saw he was pointing the blade at me.

"Huh?" was all I could manage.

"I said it's time to shed your blood. This will complete the spell." At the look of my clueless expression, he repeated what I obviously missed during my wonderment. "You must slit your left wrist as well, and let it pour out in the center of the altar between the two. I'll repeat the words and we will see the bond." I came from around Alexander and in front of the altar across from Shadow, and between Alexander and Luke. When I took the dagger, I nearly fell from the weight of it. _Are you guys on immortal steroids or something, this tiny-ass thing weighs a few friggin' tons._

_ 'Raven,'_ Alexander was getting impatient and on edge with all the blood in the air.

I pulled myself together and used my immortal strength to hold the dagger in one hand while I tried to slit my wrist without shearing my hand off. When I felt the vein open, my blood flowed smoothly onto the center of the Alter. Immediately I felt something strong, like a wind moving around me nearly dropping me to my knees.

'_It's the magic. Lock your knees and stay strong, my love. We're not done yet.' _Alexander explained. I felt a moment of amazement at their ability to remain so calmly unaffected when they did this.

As soon as my blood stopped and the vein closed (but my wound was still open) Shadow took the dagger from me and repeated his words. When he dipped the blade into the flame, it had the same effect as Alexander's. When my blood turned to ashes, ripples began in the center of each pool of blood. Then mine began to move in a stream. I tensed and stared unblinkingly as my blood swirled into itself in an unending circle while Luke and Alexander's bloods continued to ripple. Suddenly, their bloods rose up into pillars, one on each side of mine. Like a whip, Alexander's blood latched onto mine causing my blood to flow upward around his. I was speechless. It didn't take a sorcerer to know what that meant. I looked up at Alexander who was just as speechless as I was when our blood pillars intertwined until they became one. A strong force pulled me towards Alexander and he wasted no time grabbing hold of me and squeezing me tightly into his chest. Like the proof of our bond, we stood together intertwined.

_Alexander,_ I reached out to him with my thoughts.

_Raven, you are mine._

_ I am eternally yours, and you're eternally mine! I love you Alexander! And I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I swear I'll never hurt you again. I love you too much and I never wanted anyone else but you. I'm never letting you go. Ever._

_ 'I know, my love. I forgive you. You will never leave my side, not for a single moment. I never want to lose you, especially after this. I'd die without you, Raven. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me, regardless of his or her species. With this, everyone will know whom it is you belong to.'_ His thoughtful words and complete forgiveness warmed my soul and I melted into his embrace.

"Raven, congratulations on finding your eternal love. I'm relieved that this has been a success since I've actually never done it before. And it seems my assistance is needed elsewhere." I thought about how Luke was taking the results, but when I turned around to see he wasn't there, I got my answer. Of course I knew he wouldn't like it, but I'd hope to say 'bye' to him properly. I don't know where he went, but something told me it wouldn't be at home. I'll worry about that later, but for now… I'd rather bask in the warmth of Alexander's embrace.

"As much as I love happy endings, which I don't, I still have a business to run." Jagger said nonchalantly then added, "With that said can my bartender, frienemy, and foreign relic get the hell out of my... first clean up the blood and then get the hell out of my Covenant and be where ever you need to be. Come Luna, you're box dancing tonight." Silently we all left with Jagger leading the way, Luna trailing behind him, Shadow staring at her suspiciously, and Alexander holding my hand possessively. Once again life is good at The Crypt. Now my only worries are carrying a healthy pregnancy to term.

Before he opened the door upstairs to the club, Jagger turned around with a wicked gleam in his eyes and said, "By the way, did anyone hear the news? Onyx is pregnant. Isn't that lovely?" then he left, leaving Alexander, Shadow and I staring after him in shock.

_"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE SAY THAT EARLIER!" I yelled._

"I'll see you around, Raven, Alexander… I think I know where Luke went."


End file.
